Adventures with a Vampire
by livelikemusic441
Summary: Sam and Dean come across and girl recently turned into a vampire, but instead of ganking her, they decide to give her and chance and help her find the cure for vampirism so that she can return to med school and finish her degree. During their trip, they not only become closer to the cure, but also to each other. Mainly Dean/OFC but some Sam/OFC too. Trying to give Dean some love
1. Chapter 1

AN: I had this story bouncing around in my head for a while and figured I'd give it a shot and share it with you guys to see if anyone else likes it. I'm not a very consistent updater, but I'll do my best to post as often as I can if people seem to like this story. Please review and help me improve! Sam and Dean are such fun characters to write :]

Nicole bent over at the waist gasping for breath. The view from the top of the trail behind her apartment was spectacular, but getting up there was a bitch. Nicole didn't mind though. She'd always loved exercise and today, especially, she needed to blow off some steam because she was scared out of her mind.

In a little less than two week, Nicole would be taking her exams at the end of her second year of med school and she was freaking out. Though, she probably could have spent the night studying, her eyes were beginning to go cross and Nicole decided that she deserved a break. Going to the University of Arizona Medical School had its perks, she thought as she sat to watch the sun set below the cliffs. Dust and dirt were sticking to her sweat soaked legs, but she couldn't care.

Watching the sky turn orange and catching her breath finally got Nicole's mind off her upcoming exams. Her mom worked two jobs and Nicole worked nights at a local bar just to afford her outrageous tuition and student loans and Nicole had to do well on her exams, or it would all be for nothing. Taking in the dark sky, Nicole sighed. She knew she needed to get back before all the light was gone or she'd probably run her way straight off a cliff. Now that she'd gotten her mind back in the right place, Nicole was ready to make her M2 exams her bitch.

The Impala screeched to a halt at the entrance to the ally. Ignoring the fact that they were parked on the curb in front of an apartment building, Sam and Dean threw open the car doors and ran for the back ally, Dean sliding across the hood of the car as he went. They had finally gotten a fresh trail on the vampire they had tracked into town, but it appeared he had grabbed another victim before they got to him.

At the sound of their footsteps, the vampire raised his head of the girls' neck and hissed at them. He must have been starving to take a victim in this ally, where he had essentially trapped himself. Making eye contact, Sam and Dean spread out as far as the brick walls would allow in order to divide the vampire's attention. Sizing the brothers up, it lunged for Sam, trying to get rid of the bigger of the two first.

Slamming Sam into the wall, it wasted no time going for his neck and before Sam could even get a hand up, the vampire bit down. Dean grabbed onto the vampire's shoulder and yanked, trying to create some separation between it and Sam so he could use his machete, but the Vampire simply turned from Sam for a moment and backhanded Dean into the opposite wall. Sam struggled weakly as the Vampire turned back towards him, but he was too disoriented to mount any sort of defense.

Suddenly the Vampire dropped to his knees. Dean locked eyes with Sam as they both gathered themselves and watched the Vampire grab his knee, howling in pain. The girl that the vampire had been draining dry was sitting up, blood smeared on her face and streaming down her neck, soaking into her sports bra. Her eyes were glazed over, but she managed to say, "I dislocated his patella."

Her eyes flicked to Dean's Machete. "Now are you gonna use that thing or what?" and then she fainted.

Dean brought the machete down on the vampire's neck effectively decapitating it, before turning to his brother.

"You okay, Sammy?" he asked, his voice gruff.

"I'll be fine, help me with the girl," Sam said, getting on his knees next to her body.

"I don't know if that's a good idea, Sam. Get away from her." Dean's eyes flicked between the cut on the vampire's wrist and the blood smeared on the girl's face.

"Are you serious, Dean? We can't just leave her here. She might as well have saved our lives." Sam said, using his hand to put pressure on her neck.

"Yeah, and now she's probably a vampire so, just back up… Son of a bitch, Sam, stop touching her blood!" Dean shoved Sam in the shoulder.

"We can't just gank her! We don't even know if she was turned or not!" Sam shook Dean off of him and went back to tending to the unconscious girl's neck.

"I'd say it's a pretty safe bet that she's going to wake up Count Dracula," Dean said, pointing at the bite mark on the dead vampire's wrist.

Sam eyed the dead vampire and sighed, "still… we have to know for sure. Could you live with yourself if you ganked an innocent girl?"

Dean looked skyward and shook his head. "Damn it, she is going to get blood all over baby's seats."

Between the two of them, they managed to get the unconscious girl into the back seat of the Impala and handcuffed her just in case.

A little over halfway towards their hotel, she started groaning in the back seat, her face screwed up in pain. Dean eyed her in the rearview mirror and put his foot down a little harder, headless of the fact that he was already going 20 over.

"This is not good, Sammy," he muttered as they screeched into the parking lot of their motel, "go get the door, I've got the girl."

Dean grabbed her legs and pulled her towards him. She was tall and had the muscled body of someone who was very active, but Dean lifted her easily ignoring the blood smeared across the Impala's seats.

Inside the room, he laid her on the bed switched her handcuffs so that she was cuffed to the head board before turning to his brother.

"Get me some clean towels and alcohol and some bandages from the med kit."

After they got her all cleaned up, you could almost believe that she was sleeping except for the fact that she kept cringing in pain and she had sweat shining on her body.

The Winchester brothers were silent, sitting at the end of her bed, both praying that when she awoke, it would still be as a human. Dean stood up and put a hand on her forehead.

"She's burning up," he said, grabbing a cloth to wipe her face of sweat. It was clear that her skin was normally very tan, but it was looking pallid and her dark brown hair was stuck to her face in wet lines.

"Come on, Sweetheart, you can do this," he murmured pushing her hair back.

AN: Don't forget to review. Part two will be posted soon if you guys like part one.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: So I didn't get any reviews last chapter, so I don't know if anyone is actually reading this or likes this, but I though I'd post the next chapter anyways.

Obviously I don't own supernatural or Sam and Dean but Nicole is my creation :]

Pleas review guys :]

Nicole was slowly waking up from what had to be the worst night sleep she had ever gotten. She's had horrible dreams all night, which she guessed were from her exam nerves and her whole body ached all over. Peeling her eyes open, she immediately snapped them closed again. The light in the room was blinding to her and she tried to throw a hand up over her eyes, but found he couldn't move her right hand.

Nicole froze, all of her senses kicking into over drive. She could hear what sounded like breathing in the room, and the interstate roaring close by. She also smelled the metallic tang of blood, which was clearly recognizable to her from her med school classes. Adrenalin rushed into her system and she forced her eyes open, no matter how much the light hurt. She blinked, trying to focus her eyes, and took in the bed, and her sports bra and running shorts still on her body, and finally her hand, cuffed to the headboard.

Shaking her head to try and clear it from all the noise and lights bombarding her senses, Nicole finally noticed the two men standing at the foot of her bed with wide eyes. Scooting back up with bed, she fumbled with the side pocket on her running shorts and pulled out the small switch blade she always carried when running alone.

Still blinking hard, she flipped the knife open and pointed it at the men. "Don't you fucking come near me!" she said, even while thinking it was probably a little too late for that considering they had handcuffed her to a bed while she was asleep. They put their hands up in a calming gesture and the taller one looked at his partner and grimaced.

"You couldn't have checked her for weapons while you were cleaning her up, Dean?" he asked.

The shorter man looked taken aback, "Excuse me, how was I supposed to know what the chick wearing basically no clothes would have a concealed switch blade?" Turning towards Nicole, he took a small step towards her, "Just calm down. We're not going to hurt you."

She snorted, "Oh yeah, than why am I handcuffed to a bed?"

The man grinned sheepishly at her, "Would you believe it's for our safety?"

She stared stonily at them, "is that why you drugged me too? I can't even look at the lights without my head killing me. What the fuck did you give me?" he hand on the knife was beginning to shake at her fear climbed with each passing second.

"We didn't drug you," the other man said, "what do you remember about before you passed out?"

Nicole thought back through her night. She had gone running and had been on her way back home, she was sure of that much. "I was running back to my apartment and… someone grabbed me?" she said, unsure. She remembered a searing hot pain in her neck and choking on blood and her hand shot to her neck where she felt a bandage.

"You bandaged me?" she asked and the men nodded. "Who attacked me? Why aren't the police here?"

"This isn't exactly a situation for the police," the shorter man told her, "now can you please put down the knife?"

"Not until you give me some good answers," Nicole spat back. There was a buzzing in her ear that was driving her crazy. She couldn't gather her thoughts with the incessant noise. Eyes darting around the room, she finally realized that the buzzing was coming from the flickering lights above the sink on the other side of the crappy hotel room.

"Why can I hear the lights flickering? And the clock ticking? What the hell is happening to my brain?" Thinking back through her classes, Nicole couldn't remember any mention of a drug that would heighten a persons' senses and she was beginning to panic.

The taller man sighed and sat down on the edge of the second bed. "This is going to sound a little crazy to you, but the man who attacked you was a vampire. That's why he bit you and was able the throw us around so easily. We cut off his head with a machete, so he's gone now, but I'm sorry. We were too late to stop him from turning you. That's why you can hear everything and the light probably hurts your eyes and that's why we had to hand cuff you."

Looking back and forth between the two of them, Nicole whispered, "You're crazy," even as memories of a man with a mouth full of long pointed teeth biting into her neck flashed through her mind. Her free hand flew to her neck. "But… I… Vampires aren't real!" she pleaded desperately.

"Sorry to tell you this, but there are a lot of things in this world that most people don't think are real."

Nicole's heart was pounding. She remembered getting attacked by what could only be described as a vampire, but she was also a medical student and there was no way on earth that vampires actually existed. Her breath was beginning to come in short gasps, and she didn't know if vampires could have panic attacks, but she was pretty sure she was about to have one. She couldn't breathe and those damn lights were still buzzing so loudly she couldn't even hear herself think.

With a cry of desperation, Nicole threw her knife across the room and smashed the light bulb above the sink. She room dimmed and finally quieted and Nicole was able to get her breathing back under control.

"I just needed some quiet" she said, by way of an explanation.

"Okay, makes sense," the shorter man said, sarcastically.

"I'm still not saying I believe any of this," Nicole said, shakily.

The two men glanced at each other and the shorter one sighed. "You want proof? Well here you go." He pulled a small blade out of his belt and drew it across his palm.

"Dean!" The taller man shouted, "What the hell?"

"She has to know, Sam."

The one who Nicole now knew as Dean reached forward with his bloody hand and waved it under her nose. Nicole had been used to the smell of blood for some time now, but he body seemed to have other ideas. He stomach went queasy with yearning, and suddenly Nicole felt a new set of teeth protrude from her gums.

Her hand flew to her mouth, which has been drawn back in a hiss.

"Oh my god," she whispered into her hand, "What the hell was that. What's in my mouth? I'm almost a doctor. I know what the human body is supposed to have in it, and an extra set of teeth is not on the fucking list!"

"Vampire fangs, sweetheart," Dean replied.

She looked up at Dean with wide eyes, "its all true, everything you both said. I'm actually a… a vampire?"

"Yes," Sam spoke, "I'm so sorry."

"Hold, on a second," Dean said, putting his hands up, "I gotta ask… aren't you, ya know, hungry?"

Nicole took a deep breath, breathing in the scent of Dean's blood. "I mean, I felt hunger when your hand was in my face, but I don't want to drink your blood if that's what you're asking."

"Well that is interesting," Sam mused, "Normally new vampires can't control their blood lust and they kill on instinct without even realizing why."

"Maybe because I've worked around blood for years it doesn't affect me the same way as other people?" Nicole guessed. "But whatever the reason, it doesn't look like I'm doing to be killing you, so could I please get my hand freed?" She rattled the handcuffs connected her to the headboard.

"This is normally the part where we gank you, but you're lucky we've had some recent experiences with vampires who didn't drink human blood. So I'm willing to give you a chance here." Dean reached into his pocket and tossed Nicole the keys to unlock herself.

"Thanks," she said, rubbing her wrist. "I'm Nicole, by the way," She said.

"I'm Sam, and this is my older brother Dean," the taller brother said.

Nicole nodded, looking own at her hands which were folded in her lap. She was trying very hard not to cry because she knew I she started, she would never stop. Squeezing her eyes shut, she asked the question that she had been dreading the answer to.

"Is… is there any way to change me back?" The men were silent for a moment, and when Nicole raised her head, they were looking sadly at each other.

"There isn't, is there?"

"I… not that we know of," Dean said with a sigh and Nicole's heart broke.

The whole life she had planned out for herself and the career she'd spent so much time and money on went up in flames before her eyes. She'd never be able to see her family again and explain to them why she wasn't getting any older. She wouldn't ever meet her older sister's baby due at Christmas or see her little brother graduate high school. She would never grow up and have a family of her own, but worst of all was thinking about her mother. Nicole's mom worked two jobs to put her through med school and help pay for her student loans so not only would her mom be losing a daughter, she'd be paying for Nicole's degree that she wouldn't ever get, probably for the rest of her life.

Nicole knew she was seconds away from breaking down and she needed to be alone. In a tiny hotel room with two over grown men, she made for the only place that could offer her some privacy… the bathroom.

"So I think I need to shower this dirt and blood off me," she said, picking at her shorts, "excuse me". Without any further explanation, Nicole ran for the bathroom and slammed the door behind her. Once she had stripped down and turned on the water, Nicole finally let her tears fall. She tried to keep them quiet so the brothers wouldn't hear her, but the sobs tore out of her. She couldn't believe that only this morning she had been worried about passing her exams. Now all she wanted to do was go back to her apartment and see her roommate and her cat.

Eventually when, Nicole thought she couldn't cry any more, she stopped the water and stepped out. She was drying off, prolonging going back out in the room, when there was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Yeah?" Nicole called out, her voice cracking.

"It's Dean, I just… Thought you might want some clothes to change into. I'm coming in!" He called out, opening the door.

Nicole looked at him in the mirror over her shoulder. Her eyes were blood shot and puffy. It was clear that she had been crying, but she couldn't bring herself to care.

"Mine are smaller than Sam's so I brought you some shorts and a tee shirt," he said, his grin dropping as he noticed her face. Dropping the clothes, Dean took a step closer to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Nicole was trying her best to keep it together, but at his words, her face crumpled again."No," she whimpered, sinking to the ground, "I'm not okay," She managed to get out before she was choked up on tears again.

AN: Should I keep writing? Are you guys interested?


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Here is the next chapter. Please Review :]

Dean froze, eyeing the crying girl, no… vampire, on the ground. He'd never in all his years of hunting, seen a vampire so distraught about their turning. They were normally too busy going on a killing rampage to notice what they had become, and by that time the blood and killing were just a part of them. Nicole, on the other hand, was sobbing on their motel room floor instead of trying to rip their heads off, and that broke Dean's heart. She didn't deserve this.

He bent down next to her and put his arms around her, ignoring the fact that she was still in just a towel. He stroked her hair, which smelled like Sam's girly shampoo, and held her as her shoulders shook.

"My life is over," She choked out in between sobs.

Dean couldn't reassure her that she'd be able to go back to her old life, whatever it was, but he decided right then, with Nicole crying into his soldier that he wouldn't let this girl be robbed of her normal life like he and Sam were. He knew what it felt like to lose things, like when he watched Sam get stabbed in the back, and he didn't want this girl, who was for some unknown reason, a surprisingly human vampire, to have to go through that too.

"Hey, listen to me," Dean grabbed her face between his hands and forced her to look at him, "We'll find a way to change you back."

Nicole's tears slowed, "you promise?" she whispered.

"If it's the last thing I do," Dean said with a sad smile. Nicole buried her face in his shoulder once more and Dean turned to see his brother standing in the doorway watching them. Sam shook his head sadly at them and Dean mouthed to him, "Call Castiel".

A few moments later, Dean left Nicole to get dressed and rejoined Sam in the living room. Castiel was standing by the door of the motel room.

"Thanks for coming, Cas," Dean nodded to him as he went to seat himself on his bed.

"Sam said you needed my help."

Dean sighed, "well, not us per say, but there's someone that we're trying to help."

Just as Dean finished explaining their situation with Nicole to Castiel, the bathroom door opened and she walked out, Dean's shirt swallowing her. With her hair wet and eyes red, Dean couldn't help but think that she looked somewhat child-like and helpless wearing his oversized clothes.

"This is the vampire?" Castiel asked, nodding in Nicole's direction.

She frowned at him. "My name's Nicole. Who are you?"

His face softened. "I'm Castiel and I am an angel of the lord."

Nicole's eyebrows shot up and she looked questioningly at Dean, who nodded. Until a few hours ago, she hadn't known that vampires were real, and look at her now, but an Angel? She wasn't sure she bought that one.

"I am sorry that this happened to you," Castiel said, walking towards her. "There are some things that even angels do not have the power to cure, and vampirism is one of them."

Cas stood right in front of her and saw her face fall in panic.

"There is still a cure," he said, "you must do it on your own, though."

"How?" both of the brothers asked in unison.

"Normally, it requires the blood of the vampire who turned you, but as you said you have killed him. You need to follow his bloodline back and use the blood of one of his sires, but I suggest the easier and fastest way to ensure you have a vampire whose blood will work for the cure, that you go straight for the Alpha vampire."

"Wait hold on," Dean said, raising from the bed, "Alpha vampire? Like the Original? Papa of all vampires?"

"Exactly." Cas confirmed, "but he is very hard to find and extremely powerful."

"Well it can't ever be easy, can it?" Dean asked sarcastically.

"I don't care!" Nicole said, her eyes flashing, "I'm doing it!"

Cas regarded her levelly. "You are quite different from any other vampire that I've encountered."

"Yeah, we noticed that," Dean agreed, "do you have any ideas about that? Nicole thinks it's because she's used to the smell of blood… which is kinda weird now that I think about it." He turned to face the girl in the doorway. "So why are you around blood so often? Butcher? Serial killer?" He guessed.

Nicole rolled her still slightly blood shot, green eyes at him. "Med student, idiot…"

Sam chuckled at her response.

Castiel stepped in front of her and raised his hand. "May I?" he asked, gesturing towards her face.

"Um… I guess?" Nicole said, regarding his hand warily.

Castiel placed a hand on her temple, his eyes closed in concentration, and the room fell silent in anticipation. After a few moments, he removed his hand and stepped back from her.

"Well, you certainly have interesting possible timelines," Cas stated. His eyes flicked over to Dean for a moment before finding Nicole again. "I wish I could tell you which path you will follow, but it is impossible to tell. Now, as for why you can control your hunger better than other newborn vampires, I can sense that you have exceptionally strong will-power, but other than that, your guess is as good as mine."

Nicole laughed at that. "You expect me to believe you just read my mind through touching me? Please… you don't become a med student unless you have will power and determination. Nice guess though."

She turned to Sam and Dean, "You're joking with this whole Angel of the Lord thing right?"

"Um, no," Sam chuckled, "We're very serious."

Nicole scoffed. "I don't believe that for a second."

"Why not?" Castiel asked, cocking his head to the side.

"You're kidding right?" She exclaimed and Castiel just looked at her blankly. "Well for starters, why do bad things happen to good people? To people who have done nothing to deserve it?"

"God works…" Castiel began but Nicole cut him off.

"If you say in mysterious ways… I swear I will find out how strong vampires can be by punching you in your stupid angel face."

From the other side of the room, Sam stifled a laugh and everyone turned to look at him.

"What?" Nicole snapped.

"It's nothing, sorry," Sam grinned broadly, "you just sound exactly like Dean when we first met Cas."

"Hilarious," she retorted before turning back towards Castiel.

His face had softened when he regarded Nicole again. "You sound like you are speaking from experience," he stated.

Nicole's mouth dropped open in shock and then hardened into a thin line. "You know what? Yeah I am. So answer me this, angel. What did two little girls and their mother do to deserve being beat to shit by their asshole father? What did an amazing mother do to deserve cancer while she worked two jobs to support her kids? And what the fuck did I do to deserve getting turned into a vampire? Huh? Where the hell is your God? Is he too weak to do anything about these things? Or is he just as asshole and doesn't care?"

Nicole was breathing heavy and looked to be on the verge of tears again when she finished. "I was going to be a doctor and spend the rest of my life saving people. How do I deserve this?"

"I am truly sorry that this happened to you, Nicole. And I promise to do all that I can to help you find the blood to cure yourself, but in regards to your other questions… we don't know where God is. He disappeared from heaven some time ago and the Angels have been warring ever since." Castiel looked genuinely distraught at the truth he just shared with Nicole, and she sighed, regretting how harsh she had just been, taking her anger out on him.

"Well… I guess that explains a lot."

"There is something else you need to know," Castiel looked urgently at her. "In order for this cure to work, you must have never fed on human blood. No matter how strong your blood lust becomes, you must never give in. Only a vampire pure of human blood can be turned back again."

"I don't think that will be a problem," Nicole replied, looking slightly sick at the thought of drinking human blood, "but, then what can I eat? Or is drink the proper term?" She asked looking around the room.

Dean was the one that answered her. "It's gonna be an all liquid diet from here on, sweetheart. Animal blood and whatever human drinks you want, but solid food will make you sick."

Nicole sighed. "Wonderful… but hey, at least I can still have booze." She fixed Dean with a hard glare, "And don't call me sweetheart."

Dean held his hands up in surrender and Sam chuckled.

"Alright, Alright. No pet names, got it!" Dean laughed, "But hey, Cas, how about you start on tracking down that Alpha for us and keep us posted on what you find? All of us need to get some sleep and make a game plan in the morning." Cas nodded and immediately disappeared from their hotel room.

"Wait," Nicole folded her arms over her chest, and ignoring the fact that a man just vanished into thin air in front of her, "Aren't you going to take me home?"

Dean barked out a laugh and Sam looked apologetically at her. "You may be well behaved, but you're still a newborn vampire. I'm sorry, but you're gonna have to stay with us until we can trust you not to feed."

Running her hands over her face in frustration, Nicole sighed. "Okay. Fine. But I'm sharing a bed with you," she pointed at Dean, "He's a giant and I am not sleeping on the floor so you better scoot over."

Dean stared at her in shock. "You think you can just take over my bed like that?"

"Basically," Nicole said, already climbing under Dean's blankets, "Better do what I say or I might suck your blood."

Sam and Dean both roared with laughter as they joined her in their respective beds. "Yeah okay. Good night Count Dracula and stay on your side of the bed." Dean joked into the darkness.

The last thing either of them hear before drifting off the sleep was Nicole whispering. "It's weird… I always though vampires weren't supposed to sleep," before she dozed off as matter how much Nicole didn't act like a regular vampire, Dean still slept with his hand wrapped around a machete under his pillow.

AN: I have about 3 more chapters written, should I continue to post? Am I getting Sam and Dean in character alright? It's so hard to tell when it's my own writing.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: so I got my first review last chapter... YAY. Thank you to BrySt1 for taking the time to review :] you are the best! Also thank you to the few of you who favorited or followed this story! Read on, my loves!

Dean slept uneasily that night, knowing that there was a newborn vampire 3 feet away from him, so when he felt something push against his shoulder, he reacted immediately, yanking the machete out from under his pillow and rolling over to face Nicole.

She immediately sprang back from him and stifled a scream.

"Shit," Dean cursed, "sorry, sorry." He hastily shoved the machete back out of sight and rubbed his eyes. "What's going on?" he asked, his voice still thick with sleep.

Nicole was sitting up by the headboard, her knees tucked up to her body. She looked as if she was trying to make herself as small as possible.

"Dean, please," she looked at him with wide eyes. "I'm really hungry. I don't know what to do."

Dean immediately sat up. "Alright, let's go find you something safe to eat."

"Thank you!" Nicole replied as Dean handed her a hoodie.

"You're just going to have to deal with the boxers though. Let me leave a note for Sammie. Go wait by the car."

When Dean emerged from the room and unlocked the impala, Nicole eyed the machete handle sticking out from his jacket.

"I'm glad you trust me so much," She remarked dryly. "I sure hope you don't almost chop my head off again the next time I surprise you."

Dean eyed her over the hood of the Impala. "Sweetheart, you do not have as much experience with vampires as we do. If you did, you'd carry a machete too."

Nicole scowled at him, but only said, "Don't call me sweetheart."

Dean glanced over at Nicole in the passenger seat. She was staring pointedly out of the window, but he could tell from the way her hands were clenched tight and how tense her body was that she was extremely uncomfortable.

"You okay?" He asked gruffly, already knowing the answer.

"Fine," She bite out.

"You don't look fine," Dean pointed out.

Nicole finally turned to face him and he could see that her jaw was clenched tight. "Alright you caught me. I'm not fine. I'm fucking hungry and trying really hard not to go fang mouth on you, so could you please hurry it up to wherever the heck we are going?"

"You cuss a lot," was all Dean replied, but he pushed his foot harder on the gas pedal and sped them towards the closest butchers shop.

At last, Nicole cracked a smile and some of the tension left her body. "Like a sailor," she said proudly, "Your point?"

"No point at all!" Dean looked at her sideways and gave her a wink before returning his eyes to the road, "But I do kinda like it."

They parked behind that local butcher that Dean had looked up on his phone and he told, well more like ordered, Nicole to stay in the car before grabbing a crow bar and heading for the back door. Nicole watched as he pried off the lock and pushed the door open. As she waited for Dean to return, she finally paused to marvel at all the new things her senses were picking up. She could hear the engine of the car cooling and Dean obviously rummaging around inside the building. Thankfully she could still hear her own heart beat and she was glad that being undead was one vampire myth that was false. Nicole also wondered at how bright everything looked even though it was the middle of the night. The one street lamp in the parking lot was in no way bright enough to light up the area, but Nicole could see nearly everything in all directions around her. Being a vampire did have its perks. If she could take her practical exams later this week with these heightened senses, she'd ace them.

Finally Dean emerged from the building carrying some bottles. He jogged over the car and as soon as he opened his door, the smell of blood hit Nicole like a truck. Her stomach ached and her fingers dug into the leather of her seat.

"Here," Dean said, holding a plastic bottle in her direction, "Drink up!"

Nicole tried to keep calm and in control, but it was no use. She snatched the bottle out of Dean's hard faster than she thought was possible and tore the cap off. Chugging the bottle of warm blood faster than she knew she had ever chugged a beer during undergrad, she tossed the empty bottle to the side and grabbed the second one that Dean was already holding out for her. After downing half of that bottle Nicole finally stopped to take a breath and felt her fangs retract.

Dean chuckled, "Man you weren't kidding about being hungry."

Nicole shot him a grimace. "I almost don't want to ask… but what did I just drink?"

"I'd guess it's probably pig blood or cow blood. Sorry we couldn't go gourmet on the first date, sweetheart."

"Don't call me that," Nicole shot at him for what felt like the hundredth time, "I'm too busy being disgusted by the fact that I just drank some animals blood and it was delicious."

"You only think that because you haven't had human blood. I have it on good authority that animal blood is disgusting to vampires," Dean told her, starting the car and pulling back onto the main road.

"Well I don't plan on ever finding out otherwise," Nicole looked over at him, her green eyes blazing.

"Good." Dean looked at her out of the corner of his eye, "but, as strange as this may seem, watching you suck down a bottle and a half of blood has kind of made me hungry, want to go for burgers?" He asked.

"If by go for burgers, you actually mean, I finish this second bottle of mystery animal blood and sit with you while you eat a burger, than sure. I want to pick your brain about some things anyways." Nicole grinned at him, ignoring the fact that she was still wearing a hoodie and a pair of Dean's shorts.

"Drive on, Dean-o."

Dean scowled at her. "Don't call me that. My name is Dean. Dean-o sounds like a hillbilly who should be sitting on his porch chewing on a blade of grass and spitting tobacco."

"Then stop calling me sweetheart," Nicole shot back with a smile.

Once Dean was happily chowing down a hamburger than could probably give him a heart attack, and Nicole was nursing a beer at a dive bar on the outskirts of down (Dean still wanted to keep her away from the poor unsuspecting population), Dean paused between bites of his burger and opened himself up for questions.

"Which stories are true?" Nicole asked, leaning across the table, "Super strength?"

"Partially true," Dean cocked his head to the side, "Vampires are definitely faster and stronger than humans, but since you going to be on the animal blood diet, I suspect that you'll be weaker than most vampires."

"What about sunlight?" Nicole asked, sudden panic crossing her face, "Shit, am I ever going to be able to go outside in the day again?"

"Don't worry, Nicki, that one's false." Nicole grimaced at the nickname, but let him continue. "The worst the sun will do to you is some slight discomfort. You'll probably need to dress like the unibomber from now on, but you'll be fine."

"Thank God… where ever he might be." She added as an afterthought, thinking about to what Castiel told her. "How about immortality?"

"That one is basically true, unless you get decapitated or staked through the heart."

"That's kinda nice I guess," she mused, "how about garlic and holy water?"

"False and false," Dean chuckled, "As well as crucifixes".

"And… god I feel so stupid asking his, but um, can I turn into a bat?" Nicole felt her cheeks flush pink as Dean roared with laughter.

"Sweetheart, if you figure out how to turn into a bat please let me know because that'd be kind of useful." Dean continued to chuckle as he popped the last few bites of his burger into his mouth.

"How many times am I going to have to tell you not to call me sweetheart?" Nicole scowled into her beer.

"Apparently more than this," Dean winked at her and threw some bills down onto the table. "Come on," he said, holding out his hand for her, "Let's go get some more sleep."

AN: dont forget, reviews make for a happy author and a happy author writes faster! Tell me what you are thinking!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I got another favorite last chapter, yay! I know it was longer between updates this time, but I'm moving out of the country in September and I fly out west to visit my sister before I move so there was lots of traveling, packing, and jetlag the past few days. Enjoy! p.s. I dont edit my stuff before I post it. forgive any errors you may find!

When they got back to the hotel, waking up a cranky Sam when they walked back in, both of the brothers crashed immediately, but Nicole was too wound up to sleep. She had always been a girl with a plan, who pursued it with reckless abandon. That's how she had made it so far with medical school despite not being raised with a silver spoon feeding her, her whole life like most of her classmates. She'd be damned if she was going to let vampirism keep her from finishing her degree. With a new sense of purpose, Nicole opened up the laptop resting on the table in the motel room, which thankfully wasn't password protected, and pulled up her exam schedule.

By the time the sun rose and the brothers began to stir, Nicole had worked out the rest of her exam schedule so that she could take her exams and still go with the brothers to track down this Alpha and change herself back. It took a lot of lying through her teeth to her professors and early morning calls to their offices, but luckily they worked with her, believing that her mother was sick again and she had to go home and take care of her little brother. She felt bad using her mother as an excuse to get her exams changed, but if it got her to this Alpha, it would be worth it in the end.

Sam was the first to fully awaken that morning. He sat up, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. "Are you on my laptop?" He asked, incredulously.

"If yours was the one on the table, then yes." Nicole answered, meeting his eyes with a grin.

"Sure," he chuckled, "go right ahead why don't you."

"Thanks, Sam, I will!" she beamed at him saucily, "But really, I had to work out how to take my exams now that I'm a vampire and then go track down this Alpha to change me back."

"Woah, woah, woah," Dean was slowly sitting up over on his bed, his voice rough with sleep, "tell me I did not just hear you say the words 'take my exams now that I'm a vampire."

"You heard right, Dean-o. I am not dropping out of med school just because I have to survive off of dead animal blood now." Nicole leveled him with a hard stare, sensing that Dean was going to fight her on this.

"Absolutely not. Whatever drugs you are on right now, I'm gonna need you to share some with me because they are obviously really freakin good." Dean laughed without humor. "If you think that we are letting a newborn vampire run wild around a bunch of students and some dead bodies, you are seriously insane."

Nicole stood up glaring at Dean. "Excuse me, I have set up a really good plan to make this work. And anyways, who the fuck are you to tell me what I can and can't do? Some freaks that run around and chase after mythical creatures for fun?" Nicole snorted, folding her arms across her chest.

Dean stalked closer to her, stopping when he was nearly standing chest to chest with her. "We're hunters. We've been doing this our whole life and it's our job to protect innocent people, like your classmates, from things that go bump in the night, like you."

Nicole's jaw dropped open, and before she could even think about what she was doing, she shoved Dean hard in the chest and he went stumbling backwards. "I am not a thing that goes bump in the night," she growled, before turning and storming out of the door.

Nicole was pacing back and forth next to Dean's really nice muscle car parked in front of their hotel room when Sam made his way outside. Without a word he moved to sit on the trunk of the car and watched her pace.

"What?" she asked, stopping in front of him and putting her hands on her hips.

"Let's hear this plan of yours," Sam said, leaning back and crossing his long arms across his chest, "If it's a good one, I'll see if I can talk Dean around. Come sit." He patted the trunk of the car next to him and without a moment's hesitation, Nicole made her way to his side and began to explain what she had worked out this morning.

She told him about all the early morning phone calls she'd made to her professors, the lie she had made up about her mom getting sick and needing to take care of her younger brother. Her professors had been understanding and agreed to let her take all her written exams privately at the end of this week so she could go home an extra two weeks early before term ended. The only catch was that she would have to sit her practical exams last with the rest of the class on Monday because they couldn't arrange for a private practical exam… and the practical was on a cadaver, which had minimal blood, but blood none the less.

"But before you say anything, I thought about that too!" Nicole said quickly, catching the skeptical look on Sam's face. "I'm sure I'll be fine, but just in case, I can tell my classmates that you guys are my family friends waiting to take me back to my mom's house right after the exams, so you guys can wait outside and come make up some excuse to drag me out if things get messy."

Sam stared at her for a few moments. "This is really important to you, isn't it?"

"So important," Nicole breathed.

"Alright," he sighed, "your plan doesn't totally suck. Give me a second to try and talk Dean around." Sam got up to head back into the room, but Nicole caught his hand before he could get too far.

"Thank you, Sam. All I've ever wanted to be was a doctor and I can't give up on that." With a small smile, Sam squeezed her hand and then disappeared back inside the hotel room.

While she waited, Nicole took up pacing back and forth across the parking lot again, not caring how she probably looked walking around in a men's tee shirt and boxer shorts. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, but was definitely long enough for Nicole to start feeling uncomfortable in the sun, Sam and Dean both emerged, each holding a rucksack.

Nicole froze, hands hanging limply by her side, and stared at Dean. Dean looked skyward and sighed. "I really hope I don't regret this," he muttered and a huge grin broke over Nicole's face.

"Yes?" She practically squealed.

"Yes," Dean looked over at her shaking his head, "we can go take your damn exams, you huge freaking nerd."

Nicole quickly closed the gap between them and threw her arms around Dean's neck. "Thank you!" She whispered, burying her face in the crook of his shoulder. Taking a deep breath of relief, Nicole noticed that Dean smelled amazing. Not in the "she wanted to suck his blood" kind of way, but in the regular sexy kind of way. He smelled like something spicy, leather, and what she was pretty sure was gun powder, but she couldn't be positive because she had never shot a gun before in her life.

"Stop smelling my blood, vampy." Dean glared at her, disentangling himself from her embrace.

Nicole rolled her eyes. "I wasn't smelling your blood. I was smelling you."

Dean froze and cocked an eyebrow at her. "What? You smell good," she defended. Nicole couldn't be sure, but she thought she saw a pink tinge creep up Dean's neck and she smirked.

Dean glared at her in response and told her to get in the car, motioning to the back seat. "And just so you know," he said, leaning in after her, "If you lose control during this practical, I will gank you."

"Dean!" Sam exclaimed, punching his brother in the arm. "What the hell, man?"

"What? It's true."Dean replied, shrugging his shoulders and starting the car.

AN: Characterization is so hard... Am I doing Sam and Dean right? Do you guys like Nicole?


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Enjoy and please review :]

With only three days left before her first exam, Nicole spent nearly all of her days studying. After getting back to her apartment and telling her roommate, Allison, the same made up story about Sam and Dean being her family friends here to take her home after her exams and her mom being sick, Nicole got down to business. She did feel a little bad lying to Allison, who was also her best friend, but she couldn't very well tell her the truth, so instead she assured her that everything would be fine and she'd keep in contact while she was home.

Sam and Dean also set up a schedule so that one of them was with her at all times, while she was studying, sleeping, and everything in between. Nicole enjoyed it the most when it was Sam's turn to baby sit her because Sam was a good study partner. He told her that at one point in his life, he had wanted to go to law school and had graduated magna cumme laude from Stanford, so he knew the importance of these exams.

Nicole sensed that there was a story behind Sam's decision not to attend law school, but she didn't press him about it. When Sam was babysitting her, he would quiz her from her note cards and let her and Allison use him as a model so they could point out the bones and muscles of the body to each other. Nicole also thought that Allison might have a little crush on Sam, so she tried to leave them alone as much as possible.

When it was Dean's turn, Nicole had tried to talk him into being their study model for the night, but he had kindly told her that if she and Allison tried to poke and prod him all night, he would cut her hands off. Dean also kept making Nicole stop studying to practice self-defense and learn how to protect herself against demons (which were also apparently real) and other dark creatures.

She was pretty sure Allison thought that she and Dean were hooking up because every time he wanted to do self-defense, they had to go into her bedroom, away from Allison's prying eyes, but all in all, she was really enjoying her self-defense lessons. She had taken kick-boxing classes in the past so at least Nicole knew how to throw a punch and kick with either leg. Over the past few days Nicole had also noticed some perks of being a vampire, like needing less sleep, heightened senses, and quicker reactions, which came in handy when trying to fight Dean. He'd barely been able to land a hit on her, which really was starting to piss him off.

"How are you doing this?!" Dean exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. "You are new at this. I should be beating the crap out of you."

"You want to beat the crap out of me?" Nicole cocked an eyebrow at him. "That's kinda kinky, Dean. I didn't know you were like that."

Dean tried to catch her off guard and threw a jab at her face, which she easily ducked under. "Maybe it's my super vampire powers," Nicole chuckled at the pure frustration on his face.

"Sweetheart, I have fought vampires and beat them to crap. You are a freak."

Nicole threw a quick combination at Dean: a high right hook, followed immediately by a low right hook to his ribs and then a knee to the groin.

"What the hell was that for?" Dean asked, bent over in pain.

"Don't call me sweetheart."

"Fine, Geez, go study your notecards. I do not want to play with you anymore." Dean waved her out of the room and began to set up the air mattress that he and Sam and taken turns sleeping on for the past three days.

The next morning, Nicole woke with the sun. She had never been a morning person in the past, but being a vampire and not needing much sleep, combined with her exam nerves had her up before the sun even rose. She was taking her first exam in 4 hours and she was so nervous. She'd had so much less time to study than the rest of her classmates and she had to take them with her professors looming over her the whole time.

Putting on some coffee, Nicole tried to find something to distract herself until Dean or Allison woke up. She had a rule of never studying the day of an exam. If she didn't know it by then, she wasn't going to learn it in time, and trying to cram the morning of would just stress her out more. Instead, Nicole put her ipod in set about preparing a huge breakfast for Dean, Allison, and Sam when he arrived.

Nicole was dancing across the kitchen while trying to flip the second omelet when Dean emerged from her bedroom. Nicole pulled one of her earbuds out of her ears, but continued to dance along to Tiesto.

"Morning Dean-o," she whispered, trying not to wake Allison up, "Did you know you are the worst vampire baby-sitter ever?"

"How do you figured that?" Dean asked, coming to sit on the counter top next to where she was working.

"Well, for starters, I've been up for like two and a half hours and could have easily snuck out and killed someone and come back to make you breakfast without you even knowing." Nicole slid a finished omelet on a plate and handed it to Dean with a fork.

"Thanks. So what's point number two?" He asked, moving to sit in a chair on the other side of the counter.

"Second," Nicole grinned, resting her elbows on the counter opposite him, "I figured out yesterday that I can kick your ass, so I could totally just incapacitate you and make a run for it."

Dean scowled at her. "You cannot kick my ass. And I have the advantage of a machete, sweetheart."

Nicole's face dropped. "You're still carrying around a machete? Have I not proven myself yet?"

Dean pointed his fork at her, "You may not be dangerous, but there are plenty of things out there that still are, so I will keep my machete, thank you very much."

Rolling her eyes, Nicole suppressed a smile at Dean admitting that she wasn't dangerous. "Coffee?"

"Yeah, thanks."

Nicole slid a mug in front of Dean, guessing that he was a black coffee kind of guy, before turning and grabbing one of the bottles of blood Sam had stolen from an animal hospital in town and she had hidden in the back of the fridge behind the milk carton so Allison couldn't find them.

Taking a sip she turned back to face Dean. "Oh and Dean?"

Dean mumbled an acknowledgment through a mouth full of eggs.

"If you ever call me sweetheart again, I will use that machete on you."

By the end of the week, Nicole began to suspect being a vampire did wonders for her memory. She flew through her exams with ease and by Friday afternoon, she was almost excited to take her practical. Sam and Dean were gathered in her living room on Friday afternoon, Dean pacing anxiously.

"What is your deal?" Nicole asked, her eyes following him back and forth across the room.

"I don't like staying in one place for so long." Dean answered, barely glancing at her.

"Well come Monday we can go wherever you like." Dean finally stopped pacing and stared at Nicole.

"Yeah? And how many people are going to die over the weekend because we are here babysitting you instead of out there ganking real monsters." He asked, his eyes blazing.

"I told you, I don't need babysitting! If you wanna go kill something, fine! Go!" Nicole spat back, standing up from her spot on the couch.

"Then who's going to stop you from feeding on a human and killing any chance you have of turning back, hm?" Dean questioned, cocking his head to the side.

"I can stop myself," Nicole ground out.

"If you want to bet your chance at humanity on your own self-control, be my guest," Dean said, gesturing grandly at her, "I guess you think you can hunt down that alpha by yourself too. Why don't Sammy and I just leave you to it then?"

Sam, who had been sitting quietly watching their exchange finally spoke up. "Uh, guys!" Nicole and Dean ignored him.

"Don't you dare, Dean!" Nicole exclaimed, blinking back tears. "You promised me you would help me change back."

"Guys!" Sam cut in again.

Dean sighed, shaking his head. "You're right, Nikki, you're right."

"I can't stay like this," she cried, a few tears leaking down her face. All of Dean's anger evaporated at the sight of Nicole's tears.

"Come here, sweetheart," he murmured, walking forward to take her in his arms. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"GUYS!" Sam shouted finally getting their attention. Dean and Nicole both looked at Sam, then following his outstretched hand, Allison's doorway, where Nicole was horrified to see Allison standing with her mouth agape.

"You're mom isn't really sick is she?" Allison whispered.

"Shit…"

AN: Dont forget to follow, favorite, and review if you want to see how it all turns out! Much Love!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Chapter 7 you guys :] Enjoy it. Do I have any readers in the UK? I'm about to move there in like a month, any tips or suggestions on what I should do/ where I should rent an apartment when I get there? Cheers!

"Al…" Nicole stepped away from Dean to reach out for her best friend. "You should sit down."

Allison took on seat on the closest chair to her and looked at the three of them. "You better tell me what's going on right now, Nikki."

"I will, Allie, I will," She looked at Sam and Dean desperately. "This is your job, haven't you guys done this before? Help me out!"

Sam sighed and ran a hand over his face. "I got it, I'll explain."

"First things first," Sam started, "all the myths, legends, and scary stories you were told as a kid, well, they're all true. And my brother and I hunt them all. Which is kind of how we crossed paths with Nicole. We were hunting a vampire that attacked her on Sunday."

Allison's blue eyes were wide as she stared at Nicole for confirmation. Allison was as pale as Nicole was tanned, but Nicole couldn't help but think that Allison looked a little paler than usual.

"It's true, Allie. I don't have my bite mark anymore because it healed when I turned, but Sam still has his. Show her Sam."

Sam pulled the collar of his shirt aside and showed Allison the already heeling bite he had at the base of his neck from when they first encountered the vampire that turned Nicole.

"All that proves is that some crazy person bit you," Allison remarked, "Vampires and ghosts and crap cannot be real right?" She looked desperately at Nicole, "We've studied science for the past 6 years and there isn't any evidence to support any of this. You don't seriously believe these guys, do you Nicole?"

"I kind of have to," Nicole sighed, "trust me I was skeptical at first, but when we figured out that I now have a set of fangs hiding in my mouth and they summoned an Angel out of thin air right in front of me, I basically didn't have a choice." Turning to Dean she asked, "Can you do that thing again, with the blood so I can show her my fangs?"

"I guess so. Sammy hold her back just in case, will you?" Dean pulled him pocket knife out of his jeans and flipped it open, causing Allison to bite back a scream.

"Hey, it's okay," Same told her, "Just watch." He got up and made his way over to Nicole, wrapping his arms around her, "Sorry about this."

"It's fine," she replied, "just get it over with, Dean."

Glancing at Allison, Dean dragged the knife across his palm, opening up a fresh cut in his skin. Once the blood had begun to flow, he held his hand up to Nicole's face. Nicole felt her fangs descend and bared them at Dean. She hissed at him, half of her wanting to bite down on his hand and drain him dry, the other half terrified to even get close to him.

Shaking her head, she pushed herself back father into Sam's arms, trying to get as far away from Dean as possible.

"Alright, alright," Sam said, calming her as he turned her away from Dean. "Go clean that up!" he shouted to Dean over his shoulder. "You're okay," he whispered to Nicole, whose fangs had now retracted.

"I'm good," she told him, managing a small smile, "But Dean, don't you come back over here until that is completely covered."

"Trust me, I won't, sweetheart," Dean's voice called back from the kitchen.

"Don't call me that!"

"Oh my god, Nicole!" Allison seemed to have finally found her voice and was looking at her best friend, terrified.

"It's okay, Allie, I don't have to drink human blood, and Sam and Dean are helping track down the guy who can change me back. Hopefully I'll be back to normal before next semester."

Allison looked between her and Sam, struggling to come to terms with that she just saw. "Can I, um, see your mouth?" She asked timidly.

"Yeah, I guess." Nicole glanced at Sam who shrugged. Taking that as a confirmation, Nicole knelt next to her best friend and opened her mouth.

"Holy crap," Allison murmured, "There's a whole row of openings above and below your permanent teeth for the second set to retract. Jesus, Nicole. You are actually a vampire."

"I'm still me though, you see that don't you Allie? I'm not a monster. I'm still your best friend."

Sam and Dean, who had rejoined them after bandaging his hand, both help their breath. They knew that being rejected by her best friend would destroy Nicole, and hoped that Allison could see past the fangs.

Allison gave Nicole a watery smile. "Everything I believe has just been turned on its head, but I know what you'll always be my Nikki, fangs or no fangs."

Nicole broke out into a huge grin and wrapped her arms around Allison. "I love you, Allie… wait you do know you can't tell anyone right?" She asked, pulling back to stare her roommate in the eye.

"I'm not an idiot, Nicole," Allison replied rolling her eyes.

"Well," Nicole turned to face Sam and Dean, "I don't know about you guys, but I have had quite enough emotion for the day. Does anyone else need a drink as much as I do?"

"You are my kind of lady!" Dean grinned at her rubbing his hands together.

Allison and Nicole decided to make a night of it, since presumably this would be the last time they could hang out for the foreseeable future. After giving Sam and Dean a six pack and the TV remote, Allie and Nicole locked themselves in Nicole's bedroom and blasted their music. An hour later, Nicole had forced Allison into one of her little black dresses and brushed some smoky eye make-up on her, while Nicole opted for a green open backed dress that matched her eyes. She had brushed her hair out so that it hung down her back, and considered putting on heels, but decided against them. If anyone ever asked her about it, she would deny that the decision had anything to do with being taller than Dean in her heels. It was a struggle being 5'9" in bare feet, especially when her best friend was an adorable pocket sized red head.

"Alright," Nicole called to the boys as she and Allison reemerged from her bed room, "Let's get this show on the road!"

Sam and Dean immediately jumped up and took in the girls' appearance. Sam was the first to speak.

"Wow, you guys look great."

"Thanks," Allison, who was wearing heels and still only came up to Nicole's chin, replied back.

Sam, offering his arm to Allison, guided her to the door.

Nicole and Dean had yet to move from their spots. Dean, unlike his brother, said nothing as he looked at them, but for Nicole the look on his face was enough. "Come on, Dean-o, let's go get drunk," she grinned broadly at him and motioned him towards their front door. They'd decided to go to the bar that Nicole had been working weekends at all year, considering she needed to give them an explanation and quit her job there anyways, Nicole figured she might as well kill two birds with one stone.

When they arrived and managed to snag a table for 4 near the bar, Nicole draped her leather jacket over the back of her chair and whisked off to talk to her manager. She rejoined the group, bringing with her a round of drinks for the table.

"Well, Joe says that he's sorry my mom is sick again and that I have to leave to go home and be with her," she said, passing everyone their drink, "but he also said that we're all drinking on the house in honor of my last night!"

She grinned at the group, "Well this week, I was attacked by a vampire, held hostage by two brothers, found out I was now a vampire, lied to everyone I know in order to drop out of school, and had to start surviving on dead animal blood… So I think I need to get a little drunk."

Allison and the brothers whooped and cheered in encouragement, and Nicole immediately downed the shot of tequila that she had brought back from the bar.

"Drink up bitches," she ordered the table, "no one is wimping out on me tonight, especially not you Allison!" She gave her a hard look and a wink before signaling to Joe at the bar that they wanted another round.

AN: Do you guys think this is progressing too slowly?


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Here is a super long chapter for you guys! I'm catching up to where I have written ahead to so the updates might come slower from now on. also... don't hate me! Dean is still my love, but can't make things too easy on them.

As the night progressed, Nicole found that she couldn't keep her eyes off Dean. He was so serious and so protective of his brother, but every once in a while, a real smile would break across his face that would actually reach his eyes and it made him even more handsome than he already was. Sam and Allison seemed to have no problems diving right into conversation with each other, bonding about their shared love of animals. They were so sweet, it was a little disgusting for Nicole to look at.

No one had ever called Nicole sweet in her whole life. They called her stubborn, reckless, determined, or just plain old bitchy, but no one ever called her sweet, or cute. It just wasn't in her nature. She found that she had the ability to scare a lot of people off, potential boyfriends or other girlfriends, just by being her normal, out-spoken, and independent self, but to honest, she never really minded. She had a mission to graduate med school at the top of her class and no one was going to get in her way. She also figured that any guy who was too intimidated to pursue her wasn't worth her time anyways.

She had a feeling that she and Dean were kindred spirits in that way; both serious, stubborn, highly independent, but she also didn't see Dean as a guy who could be easily scared off.

The drinks had been flowing steadily at the table for about an hour, meaning that pint-sized Allison was well on her way to being smashed, but Nicole and the brothers were still on a roll.

"Sam, Allie!" Nicole called across the table to them, "We're heading to the dance floor!" Allison immediately agreed and, grinning up at Sam, grabbed his hand and led him on the dance floor.

Dean eyed Nicole wearily as she turned to face him. "Finish your drink, Dean, you're going out there too."

"Oh yeah?" He looked at her skeptically.

"Yes." Nicole knew she looked good tonight and that Dean had noticed. The look he had given her back at her apartment had told her as much, and she was going to use it to her advantage. Stepping forward so that she was almost positioned between his legs, Nicole flipped her hair back off her shoulders, giving Dean a clear view down the front of her dress.

Clearing his throat, Dean picked up his glass of whiskey and immediately drained it before slamming the glass back down on the table.

"Atta-boy, Dean-o"

Glaring at her over the use of the name Dean-o, he shot back, "Right after you, sweetheart."

Nicole walked off towards where she could see Sam's head towering over the rest of the dancers, leaving Dean to trail after her. Finally making her way through the crowd, Nicole bit back a laugh at the sight of Sam and Allison dancing together. He was so much bigger than her it was almost comical. For a second, Nicole wondered if she and Allison shouldn't trade brothers. It would certainly make dancing easier on Sam since Nicole was much closer in height to him. He wouldn't have to bend over so much just to reach her waist. Nicole had to admit that Sam was extremely good looking. He had hair that would make most girls jealous and the bone structure of a model, but Nicole could tell that Sam was a big softie.

Not that there was anything wrong with that, but those were the type of guys that were rubbed the wrong way by Nicole's abrasive personality. They always wanted to smother her with love and take care of her, and when Nicole wouldn't let them, they normally tried to change her, or just got angry at her. Sam was a sweetie, Nicole decided, but he was the type of person that she would want as a best friend or a brother… definitely not a lover. She would eat him alive… well not literally anyways.

Dean, on the other hand, was dark and full of fire. He had this look in his eyes that told Nicole he had seen it all and knew how terrible a place the world could be, unlike his brother, and that intrigued her. Even in the short amount of time she'd spent with the brothers, she knew that Dean was the type of person to tear down anything that tried to harm his loved ones, even if he had to do so just by the force of his will power. No matter where they were, if he and Sam were in the same room, Dean always had one eye on him and Nicole wondered what had happened to make Dean so protective of his brother. Regardless, that type of fierce, raw fortitude drew Nicole to Dean more than his looks, which were pretty great she had to admit, ever could.

Dean had finally joined them on the dance floor, pressing a hand to the small of her back and another drink into her hand. Vaguely, Nicole noticed that being a vampire had done wonders for her alcohol tolerance, because she kept up with Dean drink for drink and normally would be down for the count by now.

"Thanks," Nicole leaned in and half-yelled over the music. "Aren't they adorable?" She asked, nodding at his brother and her best friend, pressed together smiling stupidly at each other.

Dean shook his head and sighed, "Come on, Sammie," he muttered under his breath and Nicole only caught it because she had her new and improved vampire ears.

"What?" she questioned his reaction.

Dean's lips were pressed together in a hard line as he regarded his brother. "It's just… In Sammie's life bad things just roll right off of him. He's so damn optimistic, he's going to get us both killed one day. You can thank him for the fact that you are still alive right now by the way," Dean said offhandedly, and Nicole swallowed, realizing just how close to death she had come that night.

"But Sam also falls a little bit in love with everything he see," Dean continued, "a dog we see on the side of the road, a pretty girl we meet working a case, a cute little cabin in the mountains of Montana… He's desperate for an apple pie life and imagines it constantly, which just ends up leaving him heart broken. When we have to take off and leave your friend behind, Sam is going to mope for like a week."

Nicole frowned at Dean. "Maybe him and Allison will stay in contact," she pointed out, "You never know."

"Then what?" Dean questioned, "Sam quits hunting to be a stay at home dad? Or Allison quits her job to live out of motels? There is no happy ending here, sweetheart."

Nicole sighed, knowing Dean was right. If Sam and Allison did manage to keep in contact, it would always be a struggle for them. "So you think Sam should be more like you?" Nicole cocked an eyebrow at Dean, "Angry and brooding all the time?"

Dean laughed at her. "You're one to talk, Vampy. You don't strike me as the romantic type either."

"You're right," Nicole grinned at him, "My heart is made of ice. But hey, less talking and more dancing, mister," She said, pulling Dean's hands on to her waist and swaying to the music.

After a few hours lost in the music and many more trips to the bar, Nicole was having a great time. Her physiology or metabolism must be different than before she changed, because she was pleasantly buzzed and maybe just the tiniest bit drunk the whole night no matter how much she drank. Allison on the other hand looked like she needed Sam to hold her up.

"Allie, do you want to go home?" Nicole asked, making her way to her friend's side. Allison pursed her lips together in concentration.

"Yeah, I think I need to head to bed," She said, mumbling her way through her words, "I don't want to ruin your last night though, Nikki!"

"Actually, Um, I could take Allison back to the apartment and you and Dean can stay out longer if you want," Sam offered, "Dean rarely ever lets loose and enjoys himself anymore. This is good for him."

Nicole eyed the two of them suspiciously. "I don't want any funny business you two," she switched her gaze directly to Sam, "She is too drunk Sam, so all I better hear when I come back to the apartment are snores. And trust me, I got vampire ears, I will hear."

Sam grinned good naturedly at Nicole, not slightest bit offended that he had just been told off. "Let's get you home girl," he said, putting his arm around Allison's shoulder and leading her out of the bar.

Nicole made her way back to Dean's side at the bar and flagged down Joe.

"And then there were two," she nudged Dean in the side. "Sam just took Allie back to my apartment because she was about to pass out."

"You didn't want to go with her?" Dean asked raising an eyebrow.

"Are you kidding me?" Nicole called back over the music, "I'm having a great time."

Without the stress of exams hanging over her, and with the knowledge that come Monday afternoon, she would be living on the road indefinitely with two brothers, one that she was extremely interested in, whom she had just met, unable to see her family and friends until they tracked down this alpha, Nicole decided she was feeling reckless.

She was also beginning to realize that Dean was a master in the art of the tease. While they had been dancing all night, he had been running his hands up and down her sides, caressing the bare skin of her back, and brushing his lips against the side of her neck. Nicole decided that she was going to see if Dean was brave enough to put his money where his mouth was.

Whereas Dean was the master of the tease, Nicole was a master in the art of seduction. Where she failed in successful relationships because of her busy schedule and crass attitude, she had become a pro at being the girl men noticed across a smoky room and chased down. Most of the time Nicole never let the flattery get anywhere, but there was just something about Dean she couldn't shake.

Turning to face him at the bar, Nicole stepped closer to him, so that she was almost touching his arm with her chest. Dean glanced sideways at her raising an eyebrow at her proximity. Nicole tipped her head to the side, letting her dark hair fall over her shoulder and exposing her neck to his gaze. Eyes wide, Dean licked his lower lip and turned fully towards her, eyes roaming across her body, starting on her long legs and working their way up to her full lips.

Pleased that she had captured his full attention, Nicole let one of her hands slide lightly up Dean's forearm that was exposed below the rolled up sleeves of his flannel. The smirk on Dean's face told Nicole that he knew exactly what she was up to. With the way he looked, he had probably been on the receiving end of such advances more times than Nicole ever cared to find out. Dean grabbed Nicole's hand on its path up his arm, holding it in his own.

"Is there something I can help you with, sweetheart?" He asked, stepping closer to her.

"I bet you call all the girls that, Dean-o," she said, looking up at him through her lashes, "but, um, I think I need some air. Will you walk me out back?"

"Lead the way, you beautiful creature."

Nicole grabbed Dean's hand and began to pull him through the crowd. She was a 5'9", stunningly attractive woman on a mission and the crowd parted for her. As they headed down the back hallway, Nicole suddenly turned to face Dean and pushed him through a door on the left. Luckily, this bathroom far in the back, was empty and Nicole locked the door behind them.

Pushing Dean against the door, Nicole stood on her toes and pressed her lips to his. Dean responded enthusiastically, one hand making its way to the back of her head, the other sliding down her back, pulling her harder against him. Without warning, Dean spun them around, breaking the kiss. Her chest heaving, Nicole stared into his green eyes, which were darkened with lust.

"Damn it, what are you doing to me?" Dean murmured against the skin of her neck. Nicole tipped her head back, letting out a gasp as Dean kissed his way down the front of her dress to the valley of her breasts. Lacing her fingers in his hair, she yanked his head back up to her level and kissed him, hard. Without breaking their kiss, Dean stooped and grabbed Nicole behind the thighs. With a squeal, Nicole threw an arm around his shoulders to steady herself as he carried her over to the countertop. Nicole had caught Dean without a shirt on before and knew that he was packing some muscles, but he picked her up like she weighed nothing, which was something that rarely happened.

Setting her on the counter top, Dean pushed himself in between her legs and ran his hands up them, feeling her toned muscles as he went. Nicole couldn't seem to get close enough to Dean fast enough. With fumbling fingers, Nicole made quick work of the buttons on the front of his flannel and pushed it open, revealing the skin of his chest to her. She ran her hands over his newly exposed skin, scratching him lightly with her nails and Dean shuddered under her touch. With a blazing look in his eyes, Dean pushing her dress up her legs and kissed her with even more ferocity.

Nicole had never done anything so crazy, but she knew in this moment that she was going to fuck Dean in the bathroom of this bar and it was going to be the best sex of her life. Breaking away from his lips, Nicole kissed her way down Dean's neck, biting down lightly when she reached the junction of his shoulder, before soothing the mark with her tongue.

Suddenly, Dean wrenched himself away from Nicole. "What the hell are you doing?" He asked, his hand flying to his neck.

"Have you never gotten a hickey before?" Nicole cocked an eyebrow at him, and reached out to pull him back towards her. Dean stepped farther back and Nicole froze.

"I can't do this," Dean said, avoiding looking her in the eye by quickly buttoning up his shirt.

"Excuse me?" Nicole hopped off the counter and pulled her dress back down. "You were all over me 5 seconds ago."

Dean grimaced, finally turning to face her, "Yeah, well, 5 seconds ago I remembered that you are a vampire."

"Are you fucking kidding me, Dean?" Nicole stepped closer, staring up at him in disbelief. "I am a person! Yeah, I may need to hunt down this alpha and only drink liquids, but I am the exact same person I was before Sunday. Is that not good enough for you?"

Dean ran his hands over his face and let out a groan of frustration. "I'm sorry, Nicki, I just can't do this with a vampire."

"Go to hell, Dean." Cocking her arm back, Nicole swung forward and punched Dean as hard as she could in the face. She could tell from where she hit him that she hadn't broken his nose, but she hoped he would have a wicked black eye for the next few weeks.

Cupping a hand under his now bleeding nose, Dean tried to reach out for Nicole, but she was already across the room, unlocking the door.

"Find your own way home," she called over her shoulder as she strode out of the bathroom and back into the crowd.

AN: Tell me what you think! Review!


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Sorry for the delay in updating everyone, I will give you some extra chapters this week. I was away on vacation and had no access to internet. Also, I'm moving to England in 10 days and IM SO EXCITED. But there is so much to do so I'm also freaking out too. Enjoy!**

Normally, Nicole would have never walked home alone from the part of town where her former workplace was, but she figured that since now she was a vampire, she didn't have much to worry about.

Stomping up the stairs to her apartment, she threw open her door to find Sam standing at her kitchen counter with a glass of water in his hand.

"Where's Allison?" Nicole asked immediately.

"Asleep already," he replied, nodding towards her bedroom door. "Everything okay?" He asked, taking in her appearance, "where's Dean?"

"Don't know, I left him at the bar," Nicole said as she kicked off her shoes, "After I punched him in the face, so don't be alarmed next time you see him."

Sam sighed and shook his head, "What did Dean do?"

Nicole leveled Sam with a hard stare, her dark hair falling over her shoulders in long waves, "Sam, your brother has some fucking issues." And with that, Nicole disappeared into her room, slamming the door behind her.

Half an hour later, when Nicole was showered and curled up under the covers of her bed, she heard her apartment door open and who she assumed was Dean stumble in. Judging by the amount of noise he was making, he clearly had spent the last half hour drinking more.

"Dean!" Sam called out to his brother and Nicole could hear them perfectly through the wall thanks to her new and improved hearing.

"Oh hey, Sammy, you're still awake!"

Nicole could hear Sam stand from his place on her couch.

"Nice shiner."

"What? Oh yeah. Nicole's got a mean right hook."

"Dean… What did you do to her?"

"More like what didn't I do, eh?" Dean made a rude noise and Nicole rolled her eyes on the other side of the wall.

"Dude, are you telling me that Nicole came on to you and you shut her down? Are you crazy?"

"I didn't see you going after her, Sammy. What's with the judgement?"

Nicole heard Sam sigh and imagined him shaking his head at his brother. "Dean… hott, smartass women are you're type, not mine."

"Well, technically she isn't even a woman so doesn't that actually make her your type?"

Nicole sucked in a deep breath and struggled to keep her anger from making her walk back out to the living room and punching Dean in his other eye. It seemed that Sam was thinking along a similar track because a second later he said: "Watch it, Dean, or I might just give you a second black eye."

"What? It's true!" Dean responded, "Demons, werewolves, why not add a vampire to your list Sammy?"

"You're an asshole. I saw you all over her on the dance floor and now you want to act like she's some kind of freak? You need to get over yourself, Dean."

Deciding that she had heard enough and just wanted the two idiots on the other side of the wall to let her get some sleep, Nicole banged on her bedroom wall and shouted, "shut up! I can hear you!"

Come Monday morning, Nicole had packed what she thought she would need for this insane road trip, boxed up the rest of her stuff, and made arrangements for Allison to watch her cat. She wasn't speaking to Dean if she could help it, but she had taken to reminding him that she was a vampire every chance she got. She'd figured out how to control retracting her fangs, and if she caught Dean staring at her for too long, which he did quite often, she would bear them at him just to spite him. The morning of their practical, Sam made them all what he called the breakfast of champions, and wished them both, but mostly Allison, good luck.

Nicole had been nervous walking into the practical, not knowing how the slight smell of blood and formaldehyde would affect her, and Dean hovering in the corner with a machete tucked into his jacket didn't help either, but with some supportive words from Sam, Nicole flew through the practical and was free to get on the road. Over the past few days, Nicole had made up a story to explain her long absence to her family. She told her mom that she had gotten an internship with Doctors Without Borders working within the U.S. and would be traveling to volunteer at medical clinics in remote areas of the country all summer. Her mom had been thrilled for her, only slightly worried at the fact that this meant that Nicole wasn't going to be bringing in any money all summer to go towards her student loans, but happy none the less and with a promise to keep in touch, Nicole and the brothers hit the road.

"Here's the deal," Dean began explaining their plan for this search to them. "Until Castiel can come through with some more solid leads, were going to treat this like any other case. A vampire this old is going have perfected the art of people snatching without attracting attention. We won't be looking for bodies in the streets, but people that inexplicably go missing. He probably also has a permanent residence and people or other vampires that work for him so someone somewhere must have noticed him. So we want to look at rumors and myths matching the alpha that overlap with reports of people going missing with no bodies recovered."

Nicole, who was lying across the back seat, using her duffle back as a pillow, let out a sigh. "Sounds like looking for a needle in a haystack full of needles. Any regular old human can make people disappear without a trace, and people can run away. This doesn't sound like a very exact science."

"It isn't." Dean snapped, glaring at Nicole in his rearview mirror, "but it's all we've got right now so we're going with it."

In the passenger seat, Sam sent a text to Allison and looked at his brother out of the corner of his eye, wondering how long he and Nicole would last before they killed one another.

They were heading to Piedmont, South Dakota following up a lead. Over the past few weeks, 3 eerily similar looking blondes had gone missing while walking home at night. They'd been in the car for three days, staying in motels at night and they'd fallen into a rhythm. Nicole always sat in the back seat, wearing a hoodie and sunglasses to protect herself from the sun, with the brothers alternating driving. Much to Nicole's displeasure, Dean refused to let her behind the wheel of "his baby", which Nicole teased him relentlessly about.

"So let me get this straight?" She mused from the back seat, leaning over Dean's shoulder, "Vampires are a no-no, but inanimate objects are okay in your book of sexual preference? You make no sense."

Dean pointedly ignored her so she let her fangs drop and playfully nipped him on the shoulder. Dean jerked the wheel so hard the impala swerved across the road.

"What the fuck, Nicole? Are you insane" Dean huffed, nearly turning around in his seat to face her. Nicole just laughed and slid across the back seat out of his reach.

"Sam doesn't mind dark creatures of the night? Do you Sam?" Nicole asked, resting her head on his shoulder.

Shooting his brother a look out of the corner of his eye, Sam shook his head. "You aren't a dark creature of the night, Nicole."

"I think that fact might be up for debate in this car, right Dean?"

"Can you both just shut up?" Dean glared at the pair and turned the radio up as loud as it would go.

Thankfully, Nicole had packed her noise cancelling headphones to help with the new sensitive them on she slid back down in the back seat and zoned out until they hit South Dakota.

 **AN: please review! Thank to the people who have followed and favorited my story! It means a lot!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: with my move coming up in like 4 days and then orientation and moving into my apartment after that, I may not update for the next week or so, but I will be writing on all my flights and my lay over instead of sleeping... yay red eyes across the ocean. Hope you guys are enjoying the story! I got a review last chapter and I was so excited :] keep it up my loves!**

When they had reached Piedmont and settled into their hotel, which thankfully had a pullout couch for Nicole to sleep on, they boys changed into plain black suits and explained their FBI ruse to Nicole.

"So this is why you told me to pack business clothes?" She mused out her pencil skirt and blazer. "Do I get a badge too?"

"Probably at some point, but not yet," Sam told her, "Sorry, Kid."

Nicole scowled at him, "I'm only like 2 year younger than you, Sam. Who you calling a kid? And besides, who are we going to tell people I am if I don't have a badge?"

"You're our trainee," Dean grinned at her, knowing the idea of being called a trainee would piss her off.

"Great," she muttered, hauling her clothes into the bathroom to get changed.

After being in a car for 3 days straight, it felt so good to actually primp that Nicole decided to go all out. Her wavy hair was actually cooperating, despite being slightly ruffled from sleeping in the car, but Nicole combed through it with her fingers and pulled half of it back in a clip, deciding that looked professional enough. She did her make-up, putting on some eyeliner, blush, and a little bit of lipstick, before slipping on her blouse and skirt and tossing her jacket over her arm. Praying that there wouldn't be any running involved today, Nicole opted for some black heels to match her blazer.

Both of the brothers looked up at her when she stepped out of the bathroom and Nicole was pleased to see Dean's eyes get wider.

"You look great," Sam offered.

"Way too hot to be an FBI agent," Dean countered, "You look more like a sexy secretary." He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Thank you, Sam," Nicole said, tossing a glare in Dean's direction, "and shut up, Dean. You watch too much porn."

When they got to the tiny building that Piedmont called a police station, Sam and Dean flashed their badges and Dean gleefully introduced Nicole as their agent in training and they set to work gathering all the information about the girls that had gone missing. The poor unsuspecting deputy talking them with handed over all their case files, not knowing that he was giving away their case to some criminal ghost hunters and their sidekick vampire.

Taking the case files back to their hotel room, Nicole and Sam immediately dug into the backgrounds of the victims, while Dean pretended to flip through a file while he sipped on a beer.

Pacing around the room with a file in her hand, her heels long forgotten, Nicole sipped on a cup of blood that they had snatched from an animal hospital a few states back.

"The more I read this, the more I think that this is just a regular old human serial killer with a preference for blondes," Nicole mused to the brothers.

"You'd be surprised what supernatural things can have a preference for, sweetheart," Dean replied, "We once ganked this ghost that kidnapped and killed blondes from their apartments after he kidnapped our friend Jo."

"Ghosts can kidnap people?" Nicole questioned, pausing in her pacing to cock and eyebrow at Dean.

"Yup, and a vampire this ancient could have easily developed a taste for a certain type of lady."

"Gross…" Nicole and Sam said at the same time. "Also," Nicole continued, "You said he'd probably have a permanent residence somewhere, so how come these disappearances only go back three weeks?"

"It's possible that the people who do his dirty work for him rotate cities to avoid detection, or it's possible that this isn't our Alpha," Sam told her. "Actually I'd be surprised if it was our Alpha hiding in the first place we check, but people are still going missing here so we need to check it out to be sure."

By the end of the night, the trio had narrowed down where all three girls had been snatched from. Judging from their credit card receipts, each girl had been out at a local bar called Tom's and had left alone according to witnesses, which meant that they were probably taken off the street as they walked home.

"Looks like we get to stake out a bar," Dean said, rubbing his hands together, "best case ever."

"Better yet, each of the girls were taken on a Friday, which is tomorrow, so why don't we give him a girl to take?" Nicole asked, holding her hands out to the side. "Put me in a blonde with and call me a trap."

"Absolutely not," both brothers replied immediately and the smile fell off Nicole's face.

"Why not? It would save some other innocent girl from being taken and we can see what's been happening to them."

"Last time someone one played decoy around us they almost got murdered by a ghost," Dean told her.

"Are you talking about that Jo girl? Because I'm betting she wasn't a nearly immortal vampire," Nicole pointed out.

"No she wasn't," Sam conceded, "but just because you can't die, doesn't mean bad things can't happen to you."

"We know the stats on girls who get kidnapped and we are not about to send you out there to possibly be raped," Dean said, crossing his arms across his chest in an attempt to look intimidating.

"Oh, come on," Nicole threw her arms up, "I am a vampire, meaning super strength, super speed. Dean you know how strong I am." She looked to Dean for support, but got nothing.

"Come on, try and tackle me," she said, "if you can pin me down and hold me there, I won't try and be a decoy, but if I can throw you off then I'm…"

Before she could even get the words out, Dean charged at her, knocking her to the bed. Caught off guard, it took Nicole a few moments before she could mount a defense. Dean had already pinned her hands above her head and thrown his full body weight on top of her. For a split second, Nicole's breath caught in her throat as she took in their position, but shaking herself out of it she began to fight against Dean. She may be weak for a vampire, but she was still stronger than most humans. Ripping her hands out of Dean's grasp, Nicole shoved him hard in the chest, knocking him off her. Without wasting another second, Nicole rolled sideways on the bed and jumped on Dean, attempting to pin him down instead. After a few moments of struggle, Nicole managed to straddle him and wrestle his arms down to pin them next to his head.

Both of them we breathing hard and Dean's eyes were blazing. Nicole vaguely noticed that her pencil skirt had ridden up around her thighs, but that was pushed from her thoughts as Dean closed his hands around hers, his eyes boring into hers.

"Don't do this, Nikki," he pleaded with her.

"Dean… I just proved that I can take on anyone or anything that tries to mess with me, and you guys will have my back."

"What if we're too late?"

"Let me ask you something… would you sit on the sidelines and let innocent people get killed just because it might be dangerous?" She asked. Dean stayed silent.

"That's what I thought. I'm just doing what you or Sam would do if you could, so don't be sexist and let me help these girls, Dean."

Climbing off of Dean, she noticed Sam in the corner with a blush on his face pretending to read over one of the case files. Digging through her bag, Nicole pulled out a sports bra and a pair of running shorts.

"I'm going for a run," she announced to the room, "I'll be back in an hour."

When Nicole reemerged from the bath room in her running attire, she saw Sam had changed into shorts and a t-shirt too.

"You mind if I come? I haven't had the chance to get a run in, in a long time."

Sam and Nicole ran in silence for a while and Sam was surprised to note that despite being over a head shorter than he was, Nicole was easily able to keep up with him. It was probably just a side effect of being a vampire, but he was impressed none the less. She ran with her brow furrowed and Sam had a feeling that she was still brooding over Dean.

"I'm sorry about my brother," Sam broke their silence and she turned towards him with her eyebrows raised. "I don't just mean tonight," Sam continued, "I mean everything since we met you. He's used to living in black and white and you're forcing him into a gray area."

"You don't seem to have trouble with gray areas…" Nicole pointed out.

Sam sighed, not breaking their stride. "I was raised a little differently than Dean."

Nicole shook her head, her long pony tail swinging behind her. "You're gonna have to give me more than that Sam."

Sam was silent for a moment, gathering his thoughts. There wasn't much to see along this stretch of road in the middle of nowhere North Dakota.

Finally, just when Nicole thought that Sam wasn't going to answer her question, he broke the silence between them.

"See, I was raised as normal as a kid could be that lived out of motel rooms and changed schools every few months, but only because I had Dean as my older brother. Dean was raised to be Dad's little soldier. Everything he was ever taught was 'Protect Sammy' and 'Shoot first and ask questions later.' There was no grey area with our father after Mom was killed and Dean was ingrained with that too. When we were kids, I befriended dogs and did science projects, while Dean made sawed off shot guns and guarded the hotel room door."

Nicole studied Sam for a long moment out of the corner of her eye. "Sounds like you're carrying a little guilt from that, Sam." He didn't respond. "It wasn't your fault. I didn't know your dad, but it doesn't sound like her took the death of your mom very well and you and Dean suffered for it, but you couldn't have changed things when you were a kid. I do know that no matter what happened back then, you guys grew up to be amazing guys who have saved more lives than I can even imagine because I'm new to this."

Sam didn't respond to her and she was afraid she went to far talking about their dad, but mid-stride, Sam caught her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Try not to be too hard on Dean. He's trying to come to terms with the fact that something he was taught to kill his whole life might not be totally evil and it isn't going easy for him," Sam grinned at her. " I'm not saying you have to stop messing with him, just try not to get too angry with him."

"I think I can manage that. I feel like we both grew up in war zones. His was literal and mine was more figurative, but maybe we aren't as different as I thought."

Sam let out a huge laugh at that. "Different?" he scoffed, "You're problem is that you both are too much alike."

Nicole frowned and punched Sam in the arm. "Not true."

"Whatever you say, Nikki."

When they got back to the hotel room, Nicole immediately spotted a blonde wig sitting on Dean's bed. She immediately grabbed it and turned to face Dean.

"I went to the costume store, got some weird looks and bought that for you for tomorrow," he said, by way of an explanation.

Grinning, Nicole immediately stuck it on top of her sweaty pony tail. "How does it look?" She asked Dean.

"Good enough to get kidnapped," he said, a sad grin spreading across his face and Nicole immediately felt bad for how she pushed him earlier.

Without warning, she pulled Dean into a tight hug and buried her face in his neck. "Thank you, Dean. Thank you for trusting me to do this."

Dean relaxed into the hug and even wrapped his arms around Nicole as well. "We'll have your back tomorrow, Nikki, no matter what."

Nicole pulled back to meet his eyes. "I know, Dean." She leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before turning to shout at Sam.

"Sam Winchester, if you even think about getting into that shower before me, I will take your bed and you can sleep on the pull out couch." Sam threw a towel at her and out of the corner of her eye, just before shutting the bathroom door, Nicole caught a glimpse of Dean touching his cheek where Nicole's lips had been seconds prior with a dazed smile on his face, and Nicole hoped that Dean realized that he had been forgiven for the other night at the back in Phoenix.

 **AN: Please keep reviewing! I know exactly how i want this story to end, but I'm pretty flexible about how we get there so if any one has an suggestions or things they want to see happen, send them my way and you will get credited in that chapter. But reviews just to say hey are great too!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Hi everyone, I'm sorry that this one took so long to post... If you read my previous ANs you;d know that this was my move week and it was insane. I finally am getting past the jet lag and I'm all settled into my new apartment and trying to figure life on the other side of the ocean all by myself out. So far i'm loving London, but I really miss my family back in the states. I have another chapter written that Iwill post ASAP. Please read the AN at the bottom and review! Love you all!**

When Friday night rolled around, Nicole set Dean's phone up with the access code to her runners watch so that he could track her via GPS just in case the kidnappers, or whatever they were, tossed her cell phone. They went ahead of her to the bar to get a table with a good view of the entire place, leaving Nicole to get ready in the hotel by herself.

Digging through her bag, Nicole managed to unearth a clubbing dress she had thrown into the bottom on a whim when she was packing. Deciding against wearing her heels, just in case she had to run or fight, Nicole slipped on her black flats to match the black dress she was wearing. She turned to survey herself in the crappy motel bathroom. She had on a tight cap-sleeved black dress, with beading around the collar. She did her make up light because if this night went according to plan she'd probably be in the trunk of a car by midnight so what was the point. Adjusting the wig, Nicole cringed seeing herself with blonde hair. It did not go well with her dark complexion, but at least it brought her green eyes out.

Her phone buzzed next to her and Nicole grabbed it, opening the new message.

Dean: You coming, Princess?

Rolling her eyes, Nicole texted Dean back on her way out the door.

Nicole: On my way. Relax, Dean-o.

Walking up to the front of the bar, Nicole took a deep breath. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't nervous. She was. It was true she couldn't die, but that didn't mean things couldn't go wrong, like Sam and Dean not being able find her. She could also end up in the clutches of some supernatural creature… or even worse a vampire that fed on humans and was therefore much stronger than she was. But she had asked for this. She had fought Dean for the chance to go under cover and find out what was happening to those girls since the local police couldn't make heads or tails of their disappearances, and she would be damned if she backed out now.

Pushing the door of the bar open, Nicole shook her blonde hair over her shoulder and scanned the room. She immediately spotted Sam and Dean holding court at a table to her left with a great view of the entrance. She shook her head watching the two girls vying for Dean's attention before continuing to make her way to the bar. Squeezing her way between a couple and a group of college age guys, she flagged down the bartender and ordered herself a vodka and cranberry.

As she waited for her drink, Nicole scanned the crowd looking for anyone who looked like they didn't belong, or anyone who looked supernatural… not that she knew what supernatural looked like because she still looked like a human. The bar tender came back with her drink and gave it to her with a wink. He opened his mouth to say something to her, but Nicole just thanked him and went back to scanning the crowd. Suddenly her phone buzzed in her purse.

Dean: Fix your face, sweetheart.

Nicole: What is that supposed to mean?

Dean: Your bitch face. Intimidating girls don't get kidnapped. I'm going to need you to talk to someone or at least smile.

Nicole scoffed and made eye contact with Dean across the bar. She gave him a huge fake smile and he gave her a thumbs up. Rolling her eyes Nicole turned back to the bar and downed her whole drink. If she was going to have to smile at drunk guys and laugh at their dumb jokes all night she was going to need a whole lot more alcohol.

The bar tender made his way back to her, noticing her empty drink.

"Can I get you another one, pretty girl?" He asked, leaning on to the bar in front of her.

"Yes, please!" Nicole smiled shyly at him, trying to channel her inner Allison. By nature, she was not a girl that made things easy on men. A pick-up line and a drink were not enough to turn her head. She liked to be pursued and, sure, that did scare a lot of guys off, which explained why Allison was always the one that got hit on whenever then went out, but giggling with drunken frat brothers made her want to gouge her own eyes out. Allison was always the people pleaser and she gasped and giggled in all the right places, stoking men's egos and turning them into putty in her hands, so tonight, Nicole was going to have to act like Allison.

"You here by yourself?" The bartender asked her.

"Yup! I'm new in town."

"Really?" He looked her up and down, and Nicole noticed his eyes darken. "Well that's a shame. Pretty girl like yourself shouldn't have to be drinking alone. Let me get you another one, on the house."

Nicole eyed the glass in her hand which was still mostly full, but said thanks and accepted the drink anyways, not noticing how the bartender pulled his phone out of his pocket and sent a text message underneath the bar top.

On the other side of the bar, Dean watched two guys who were at least 10 years older than Nicole chat her up and took a huge gulp of his whiskey.

"Dean, if you don't slow down you won't even be able to drive to rescue Nicole if she does get grabbed," Same said, nudging him in the arm.

Dean grunted, mostly ignoring his brother and pulled out his phone to text Nicole.

Dean: stop letting those guys buy you drinks. You can't protect yourself if you're wasted.

He saw Nicole check her phone and shoot him a sideways glace. She tapped her tongue to her incisor as if to say "hello… vampire" and Dean pursed his lips.

"So what do you think, Sammy?" Dean turned to face his brother, "Who do we like for this?"

Sam sighed and surveyed the bar, yet again. "Honestly, everyone here looks totally normal, especially since we aren't even sure what we're supposed to be on the look out for. Could just be humans, could be anything."

"That's what worries me, man. We are literally running this sting blind."

Sam eyed his brothers tense grip on his glass and the frown that had been on his face from the moment Nicole walked in the bar. "You know, Dean," He smirked at him, "You scared those girl's off earlier and they were really into you."

Dean shot Sam a glare. "Dude, we're working."

"Never stopped you before," Sam chuckled.

"But someone's life is at stake, man."

"You mean someone's life other than mine?" Sam countered with a grin.

"You know what I mean, Sam."

Sam's grin grew even broader as he took in his brother's surly appearance. "I know exactly what you mean. You mean it's different this time because the girl you like's life is at stake, but you're too big of a bigot to admit that you like her so instead you're sitting over here getting progressively more angry the longer she talks to those men." Sam could no longer contain his laughter at his brother's obvious discomfort until Dean's voice froze his blood in his veins.

"Sam, where did Nicole go?" Dean shot out of his seat in a panic. Both Nicole and the two men who had been buying her drinks had vanished. If it was just Nicole missing from the bar, Dean could have assumed that she went to the bathroom or stepped out for some air, but because those men had disappeared as well, Dean was starting to panic.

"Your phone, Dean!" Sam tried to catch his brothers attention.

"What?"

"The GPS app on your phone! Check where her watch is!"

Dean finally looked at his brother and took a deep breath. "Right."

Pulling out his phone, Dean opened up the app Nicole had installed for her running watch.

"Looks like she's down the street from here, Sammy. Let's move." Throwing some money on the table, the brothers headed out of the bar as quickly as they could without making a scene and made it out front just in time to see Nicole being shoved into the back of a van a few blocks down the road.

 **AN: So i've been wondering... do you think this is too much Nicole and not enough Winchesters in the story line, the other way around, or good the way it is? I write to please! Also I'm terrible at writing summaries so if anyone wants to help me write a new one,I'll llove you forever and dedicate a chapter to you! Pleas review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Hi guys, I'm back! I know I was gone for a while but school has been crazy. London is crazy. I still don't know what the heck I'm going here. But thanks so much to the guest who reviewed my last chapter! Reviews make me so happy!**

 **I'm going to pose my question again: do you all think i'm focusing too much on Nicole and not enough on Sam and Dean? let me know!**

Nicole could tell that something was up from the moment the two men trying to chat her up starting shooting each other loaded looks and buying her drink after drink. She knew they expected her to be nice drunk by now so she played into the part, giggling and stumbling as she kept sipping on her drink. Every few minutes she would look across the bar and make sure that Sam and Dean were still paying attention and halfway through the night she was pleased to see that the two girls who had been hanging around Dean had moved on.

As midnight drew nearer, Nicole decided it was time to make her move. From the case files, it seemed like the other girls had been snatched when they were walking home after spending the night hanging out at Tom's, so that's what Nicole was going to do as well. She almost pulled her phone out to text Dean and tell him she was walking home, but with her admirers watching her like a hawk, she didn't want to risk it. She was sure that Sam and Dean would notice her exit anyways.

After agreeing to accept one more drink for the road, Nicole stumbled her way out of the bar and started walking in the direction of their motel. She hadn't gotten more than a few blocks however, when she started to feel woozy. The world started to spin in front of her and she could barely put one foot in front of the other. Shaking her head in an attempt to clear it, she tried to open her purse to get out her phone.

As she tried to get the zipper open with numb fingers she cursed to herself. "Those sons of bitches put something in that last drink. I'm going to kill them when this wears off."

Just as she was about to finally get her purse unzipped, two arms wrapped around her from the back and a large black sedan pulled up next to her, it's tires sending gravel flying as it screeched to a stop. Nicole's first instinct was to throw her attacker off and run for it, even if she couldn't get too far in her addled state, but despite her initial panic, she remembered that this was part of the plan and after a feeble struggle, she slumped into the arms of her attacker, pretending the drug had a much stronger effect on her than it actually did.

"Help me get her in the trunk," the man holding her up called to the driver of the car and Nicole immediately recognized his voice as one of the men from the bar. Internally she cheered, congratulating herself on picking up on their shady behavior and being right about it.

As the second man came around to grab her legs, Nicole let her head loll to the side. She was pretty sure these men had give her roofies, which she had studied class. It was clear to her that even though the drugs made her dizzy and impaired her coordination, it was nothing to what they would do to a human. If she was human, she would be unconscious by now, so that's what she pretended to be.

As she was lowered into the trunk, Nicole hear the second man grunt and say "Johnny's gonna like this one. Look at her legs," and then it was slammed closed on top of her.

Immediately, Nicole reached for her purse. The men hadn't bothered to take it off her body, assuming she was too unconscious to make any phone calls. Their mistake, she thought to herself. Her fingers, still feeling numb, had trouble with the zipper again, but she managed to get it open in the dark and fish her phone out. The light from her phone screen made her wince, but after a few tries she successfully dialed Dean's number.

He answered almost immediately. "Nicole?" He shouted into the phone, "Are you okay?"

"Shhh…" she whispered back. "Don't shout. Sensitive ears. And a headache." Nicole was slightly worried as her voice came out more mumbled than she intended.

"You sound terrible," Dean commented, "what happened?"

"Those motherfuckers roofied me," she explained, "they think I'm unconscious in the trunk of their car right now so they didn't take my phone off of me. I don't think they work the same on vampires. I just feel funny."

She heard Dean curse and then some white noise came over the phone line.

"Nicole?" Sam's was now on the line, "Dean's driving. Talk to me."

"Sammy, I think it's safe to say that these are just some human assholes. I don't think a werewolf or whatever would need roofies."

"I think you're right," Sam chuckled, "But at least we're gonna stop them."

"Is my watch working?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah, were following you right now."

"Sam, you can't come in right away," Nicole said, remembering the third man she heard them mention.

"Um… Why not?" Sam questioned.

"Because there's a third guy and it sounded like he was the leader. You have to wait for him to get there so we can get all of them," Nicole explained.

"I don't know if that's a good idea…" Sam trailed off, and Nicole heard Dean shout, "Fuck that!" from the other side of the car.

"I'm serious! These drugs are already wearing off. I can easily beat the crap out of some out of shape middle aged guys, and it doesn't sound like they do anything without this Johnny guys permission anyways."

After a little more persuading, Sam and eventually Dean gave in, and agreed to let Nicole stay in alone until the third guy arrived. Sam put Nicole on speaker phone so that he and Dean could keep talking to her while they drove farther and farther outside of Piedmont.

"You know, if I was claustrophobic, this would really freaking suck," Nicole mused and even Dean had to chuckle at that.

When the car began to slow, Nicole reluctantly hung up her phone and stowed it back in her purse. The trunk opened above her after they parked and Nicole faced away from them, pretending to still be under the influence of whatever they drugged her with.

"Up you get, princess," one of them chuckled darkly and yanked her up by her arms. Nicole let them support most her of weight as she stumbled her way the cabin they had parked in front of. Scanning around her as best she could without being too obvious, Nicole saw nothing but endless grass plains in either direction. No other houses and no signs of civilization. These men had the perfect hide out, because even if any one escaped, there was no where to run to for help.

Nicole let herself be led into the cabin and thrown roughly on the couch. The men hadn't bothered with masks and didn't seem worried about protecting their identities, which made Nicole think that they didn't plan for her to live long enough to leave this house. She would bet anything that the 3 other girls who had gone missing before they got here were already dead. With that realization in mind, Nicole couldn't resist kicking the man in the groin who attempted to stroke her face, even if it gave away the fact that she wasn't under the control of their drugs anymore.

"Oh look at this, a feisty one. I don't think we put enough party time in your drink." He turned and shouted to his partner, "bring me some zip ties and call Johnny and tell him to hurry up. The drugs didn't work on this one."

10 minutes later, Nicole found herself handcuffed with plastic zip ties and thrown into a bed room without her phone to wait for whoever Johnny was. Unable to sit still, she paced around the room, wondering where Sam and Dean were at that moment and how long it would take them to get there once Johnny arrived because clearly they couldn't park anywhere near the house with nothing but grassland as camouflage.

Finally, Nicole's pacing was interrupted by the sound of the bedroom door opening and she turned to see the bartender from Tom's walk in. "You're Johnny?" she asked, her mouth falling open in shock.

"Hello again," he said, casually, striding towards her. "Olly tells me the usual dosage didn't work on you. This is going to be really interesting," he said, and without warning, he lunged forward and shoved her to the floor. Taken by surprise, Nicole went sprawling on to the floor and hurried to push herself into a sitting position.

Johnny kneeled down in front of her and reached out a hand to stroke her hair. Nicole cringed away, but he grabbed a handful of it anyways. Feeling her wig slide sideways on her head, Nicole stared at her captor waiting for him to react.

"What the hell?" he murmured, pulling harder on the wig, his mouth dropping open in shock as it slid sideways off her head, revealing her sun-streaked brown hair.

"Where are the other girls?" Nicole asked, dropping all pretenses.

"You a cop?" Johnny asked, grabbing her by the face.

"Answer my question and I'll answer yours," she said more bravely than she felt.

"Guess it doesn't matter what I tell you because I'm going to kill you anyways… Even though you aren't my type," he said, jerking her head to the side to examine her brown hair. "You'll do. Just like the other's did. And you'll end up buried out back with them too."

Johnny was so close to Nicole now she could feel his breath on her face.

"Not if I kill you first," she whispered, unable to contain her anger. In the other room, She heard Sam and Dean burst through the door and the shouts of the other two men as they began to fight.

Johnny turned towards the door and while he was distracted, Nicole slammed her head forward, smashing it into his nose which immediately began to bleed.

Scrambling to her feet, Nicole kicked him in the ribs where he lay on the ground holding his face in pain. "And no, I'm not a cop. I'm worse." She said, letting her fangs descend. Johnny got one glimpse of them and had a moment to scream out in horror before Nicole kicked him once more in the head, knocking him out cold.

Breathing deeply, Nicole took in the unconscious man in front of her and wanted nothing more than to keep kicking the shit out of him for the 3 girls he murdered before her, but the smell of his blood hit her like a tsunami and she had to clap her hands over her mouth and nose.

Panicking, Nicole backed into the corner of the room and squeezed her eyes shut. She'd never felt anything so strong as the desire to feed was in that moment. Sinking to the floor, she tried to distract herself and held her breath, hoping that would lessen her hunger. It didn't.

She was about a half second away from putting her fist through the window and jumping out of it to get away from the blood when the door to the bedroom flew off it's hinges, obviously having been kicked in by one of the brothers.

"Nikki!" Dean was through the door first, calling out for her.

She tried to call back, but her voice was muffled by her hands which she was terrified to take away from her mouth. Dean spotted her in the corner anyways and ran to her side. Pulling her to her feet, he grabbed her forearms, looking her over.

"Are you okay? Did they do anything to you?"

"I'm fine, they didn't hurt me," she quickly explained, finally daring to lower her hands, "but Dean… The blood."

Without another word, Dean marched her outside into the cool night air and finally got around to cutting the zip ties off her wrists. Dean kept Nicole's wrists in his grasp and gently rubbed where the zip ties had dug into her. Half of Nicole melted at the sweet gesture, but a larger part of her wanted to show both the bothers that she was fine and didn't need to be babied.

Pulling her hands out of Dean's hold, Nicole reached up and began to unbraid her hair so she had something to occupy her hands and Dean wouldn't see them shake. "I'm good," she said by way of an explanation, "but I think you are bleeding." Nicole sniffed the air and took a step back from Dean.

"What?" Dean followed Nicole's gaze to his forearm and noticed the tear is in shirt sleeve was tinged in red. "Meh," he shrugged his shoulders, "it's just a scratch."

"Let me look, I'm basically a doctor," she said with a wink, but Dean froze holding his arm to his chest.

"You sure that a good idea?" He asked, eyeing her warily.

Taking a deep breath, Nicole closed her eyes and slowly exhaled. "It's just a little bit of blood, nothing compared to inside. I'll be okay," she told him.

A few moments later, Sam rejoined them. "They're all tied up inside and thanks to an anonymous tip phoned in to the police, they should be going away for a very long time."

Nicole looked viciously back at the house. "Vampires, demons, and werewolves aren't the only terrible monsters in the world," she muttered and Sam slung an arm around her shoulder.

"They won't be hurting anyone else, thanks to you," he assured her, "now let's go get out of here."

 **AN: Please review! And if anyone wants to help me write a new summary for this story I'd be so grateful! Thanks for reading :]**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Hello everyone :] First, I want to thank Regulargal for her kinda review on the last chapter, I'm so glad you're enjoying the story! Second, I want to apologize in advance for my slow updates. Grad school is getting crazy and I have a ton of course work right now, but the writing won't stop completely. This story is how I destress, but be patient with my updates. Please keep reviewing! They make me so happy and encourage me to keep writing! Enjoy!**

Dean had always been a light sleeper for as long as he could remember. It was why he always slept near the door in their motel rooms because he would hear an intruder way before Sam. If they were relying on Sammy's ears for protection in the night, they probably wouldn't wake up until there was a knife at their throats. So when heard the springs of the pull out sofa creaking and Nicole mumbling in her sleep, he was immediately awake and alert.

Sitting up, he could make out her shape in the dark, moving restlessly. After debating for a moment, Dean decided to go wake her from whatever distressing dream she was having, but before he could move an inch, Nicole gasped away and sat bolt upright in her bed, chest heaving.

She didn't seem to notice Dean sitting up in his own bed as she ran a hand over her face and brushed her damp hair back off her forehead.

"Bad dream?" Dean whispered across the dark room, trying not to wake his brother. Nicole jumped so violently, Dean thought she might fall out of her bed.

Placing a hand over her check to calm her racing heart, Nicole just shrugged. "Sorry for waking you," she whispered back. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Nikki, it's fine. Come here and talk to me, I don't want to wake Sam up," Dean said, gesturing to the open side of the bed next to him.

Nicole shook her head. "I'm fine really, Dean."

"Don't make me come over there, Sweetheart."

With a small grin, Nicole finally kicked off her blankets and padded across the room towards Dean's bed. She seated herself on top of the covers, her oversized tee-shirt riding up her legs. In the dim lighting, Dean could see her bite her lip.

"Tell me about the dream," he prompted.

Nicole cocked an eyebrow at him. "Why? Is that going to make it go away?"

"It could help," Dean shrugged, clearly out of his element.

"Yeah? Is this what you do? Sit around and talk about your feelings? Open up about them to try and make them go away?"

Dean sighed, running a hand over his face. "Alright, you caught me. I was just trying to help because it was your first hunt."

The both sat in silence for a few moments before Nicole slumped down in the bed and turned to face Dean.

"I was back at the house, but human. Johnny over powered me and I couldn't fight back and he… well, you guys didn't get there in time," she whispered, hating herself for saying the words out loud and admitting to Dean how scared she had been.

"Hey, he's in jail now and he's never getting out." Dean whispered, starting to reach out for her, but stopping when he saw her eyes flash.

"I know. It was just a bad dream. I'm fine," she repeated, staring at Dean defiantly.

Throwing his hands in the air, Dean shook his head at her. "Alright, I get it. So can we get some sleep then? Get under the covers."

"I… what? I'm sleeping on the couch."

"Sweetheart, my nightmare chasing abilities only work from so far away and if you make me get up out of this bed later on in the night, I will kill you. Hence, you are staying right there."

Nicole eyed him, protests forming on her lips, but swallowing them down, along with her pride, she simply nodded and slid herself under his covers. A small, weak part of herself felt safer knowing that Dean was only 2 feet away and she really didn't want to have another nightmare. It had taken her years to get over the nightmares she had had about her father after they left him and she didn't want to experience anything like that ever again.

Rolling over to face away from Dean, Nicole finally relaxed and made herself comfortable. After a few moments, She felt Dean slide closer to her and he rested a hand on her back. He didn't try to hold her or comfort her, for which she was grateful, but his warm hand on her back was oddly comforting.

"Dean…" Nicole whispered into the dark.

"hmm?" He grunted in response, already drifting back to sleep.

"I am fine…" she reiterated.

"I know."

Over the next few weeks, things changed drastically for the trio. Nicole had put together a professional grade medical kit which now resided in Dean's trunk so that the boys wouldn't be giving each other stitches with dental floss anymore and she'd also introduced the boys to the magic of an iPod. When She first tired to put the hookup in Dean's cassette player, he almost broke her hand off until she explained that she had downloaded all this usual songs onto her iPod so he could still listen to whatever he wanted. He grumbled a bit, but stopped complaining when he realized how much better the song quality was. In a move that made Sam's eyes pop out of his head, Dean even let Nicole play a few of her own songs.

Nicole also came up with a clever way to make a little money off of the monsters they ganked which made Sam purse his lips in disapproval, but made Dean call her an evil genius. It struck her one day when she was making a student loan payment from Sam's laptop and watching her bank account creep closer to zero. They were literally leaving a gold mine of free stuff behind every time they ganked something, so Nicole had started taking watches and jewelry off their bodies, and if they happened to have a hide out of some kind, any valuables she could fit in a bag and pawning all of it. Once they ganked a werewolf who had expensive taste and made a few thousand dollars in one night.

The idea of selling stolen goods would have made past Nicole extremely uneasy, but vampire Nicole was living in survival mode and she had to do what she was able to while on the road to keep up with her bills so that her life would still be there waiting for her when she got back.

Currently, Nicole was curled up in the back seat of the impala with her noise cancelling headphones on while Dean blasted ACAD. She was hiding underneath a ball cap of Dean's and had huge sunglasses on her face to protect her from the sun while she napped. They had just come from Iowa where a witch had been reeking havoc on the locals crops just for spite. She was the latest in a long list of cases they had been working in the past few weeks, none of which had brought them any closer to the alpha, which Nicole had mouthed off about before falling asleep in the back seat.

So Dean, in an act of desperation since Cas was also coming up short, was driving them to Bobby's. The brother's had avoided going to Bobby's with Nicole so far, unsure of how he would react to them carting around a vampire with them, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

Nicole awoke when she felt the car pull off the road and slipped her headphones off. Yawning, she looked around her.

"I hate to state the obvious," Nicole said, leaning up in between the brothers, "But did you notice we're in a junk yard?"

"Can't get anything past your shape vampire eyes, can we?" Dean snarked at her.

"We're pulling into our friend, Bobby's, house," Sam answered her, rolling his eyes at his brother.

"You guys have friends?" She grinned. "I thought you just picked up girls out of ally ways and forced them to travel with you."

Dean pulled the impala to a stop in front of a house that Nicole thought must have once looked nice, but now looked like it needed a fresh coat of paint and a whole host of repairs. "He was a friend of our father's and he's the closest thing that hunters have to a help line. We thought maybe he could help point us in the right direction to find this alpha since Cas hasn't been able to dig up anything."

"So he's like your Yoda? Sounds awesome!" Nicole made to grab her back and reach for the door, but Dean stopped her.

"Sweetheart, you might want to wait here."

"Why?"

"We've never brought anyone here, much less a vampire and Bobby doesn't take well to strangers. Let us talk to him first, then you can come on up."

Nicole frowned and crossed her arms over her chest, but sat back in her seat. "Alright… but don't call me sweetheart."

Nicole watched the brothers on their way to the front door, where they were greeted by a middle aged man with a kind face who gave them both a huge hug. "Huh," she thought to herself, "I guess they do have at least one friend."

While they talked on the porch, Nicole decided to give her mom a call. She knew her mom would be at work and couldn't answer, but leaving a message was probably better anyways so her mom couldn't ask too many questions.

"Hey Mom, it's Nikki! I just wanted to call and say hi. I'm having a great time out here. I think I'm in South Dakota right now, but I'm not exactly sure because I fell asleep on the bus ride here. We just pulled into our next location. I've been giving lots of stitches and taking care of lots of sprains the past few weeks," Nicole chuckled into her phone, thinking about how many times she had to give one of the brothers stiches in the past few weeks. "I hope everything at home is okay! Tell Brandon I said Hi!"

She ended her call just as Dean started walking back towards the car.

"Bring all your stuff," he told her, opening the back door for her, "we'll probably going to be staying here for a few days. And don't be weirded out of Bobby asks you to touch or drink some weird stuff. It's how he checks to make sure evil creatures of the night don't get into his house… other than our resident vegetarian vampire." He winked at her and grabbed her duffle bag off her arm to carry it in the house for her which made Nicole scowl.

The filed into the living room and Nicole slipped off her sunglasses and Dean's hat.

"We told Bobby this wasn't really necessary because we were there when you turned so we're pretty positive that you are a vampire and not a skin walker or a demon, but he insisted," Sam explained with an apologetic smile.

"Can't be too careful," he man who Nicole now knew to be Bobby said, holding a flask and a small dagger in his hand.

"It's okay," Nicole smiled at him, "I get it."

He handed her the flask and told her it was holy water.

Unscrewing the cap, Nicole's eye flicked to Dean. "Is this going to hurt me like in the myths?"

"Nope. Only demons are affected by holy water."

Taking a sip, Nicole handed the flask back to Bobby, who gave her the dagger in return.

Dean mimed cutting his palm and told her skinwalkers and werewolves were allergic to silver. With a shrug, Nicole sliced open her palm which almost immediately healed.

"Welcome to my home," Bobby said, clapping her on the shoulder, "first time I've ever said that to a vampire. Now can I get you all a drink?"

When the brothers showed Nicole upstairs later that night, she was pleased to see that there were three bedrooms meaning that for the first time in nearly a month she would have some privacy, but as Sam and Dean each entered their respective rooms and said good night, she paused at the doorway. Ever since her first hunt in Piedmont, she'd taken to sharing a bed with Dean again. Though she'd only had a handful of nightmares since then, Dean always woke her up before they got too bad. She knew that Dean would probably not object to sharing his bed with her yet again, but Nicole refused to ask for his help.

"You good, sweetheart?" Dean stuck his head back out into the hall to see Nicole still standing there holding her bag.

"Yeah, of course," she said, putting on an easy grin, "Night, Dean." As she shut the door behind her, Nicole prayed she wouldn't have another nightmare.

A few hours later, Dean jolted awake to the sound of the front door opening. Immediately on the alert, he grabbed a shirt and his hand gun and stuck his head out into the hallway. Sam was also halfway out his own door.

"You heard the front door too?" He asked and Dean nodded.

As if on instinct, Dean looked towards Nicole's door and noticed that it was cracked and the light was on. Lowering his gun, he stepped across the hall and pushed her door all the way open.

"Relax, Sammy. It's just Nicole," he said, taking in her empty bed. Sticking his gun in the back of his pants, he stepped back into the hall. "I'll go talk to her, go back to sleep man."

Sam swallowed and glanced at his brother. "Um, maybe I should go talk to her."

"Why?"

"I mean… you aren't exactly nice to her and clearly something is bothering her." Sam shifted his weight uncomfortably.

"Of course I'm nice to her, what are you talking about?" Dean folded his harms across his chest and glared at his younger brother.

"Well you may not treat her like a bomb waiting to go off anymore, but you're not kind to her either. I mean, I'm not the one that has a crush on her and I'm still nicer to her than you." Sam retorted.

"I don't have a crush on her, Sam."

Sam grinned at Dean across the dark hallway. "Sure you don't Dean. I'm imagining the insane jealousy you get when any other guy talks to her and the way your eyes follow her around a room. I mean, dude, I have literally seen you lean around someone so that you can keep her in your line of sight."

"So?" Dean scoffed, "I worry about her. This life is dangerous and she's new to it."

"Well you're doing a great job of protecting her from every waiter or bartender that has tried to flirt with her these past few weeks. I don't know how she puts up with you. "

Dean stared at the ceiling and took a deep breath. "Sam, I do not have a crush on her. We aren't 13 here, okay? And just because I don't treat her like a delicate flower does not mean I'm not nice to her, okay? Now let me go talk to her."

Without waiting for his brother to respond, Dean turned tail and headed down the stairs. Not bothering to turn on any lights, Dean headed straight for the front door and found Nicole siting on Bobby's front step.

She didn't even glance at Dean as he sat down, instead continuing to stare out into the darkness.

"Not surprised to see me?" he asked.

"I heard you coming down the stairs," she said by way of an explanation, her voice rough with sleep.

"Nightmare?" Dean questioned.

"Actually, no. I just woke up and got to thinking and then going back to sleep became impossible," Nicole said, still staring out into the night. She still had yet to look at Dean.

"Want to talk about it?" Dean clenched his hand into a fist to keep from reaching out to touch her. He'd figured out during these past few weeks that she hated being comforted. She liked handling everything on her own.

Dean expected Nicole to say no, like she always did when he asked her to talk after having a nightmare, but she didn't answer right away. When she finally looked at Dean, he saw she was crying. Not noisy desperate crying, but silent tears were streaming down her cheeks. Unable to stop himself, Dean reached out and wiped her tears from her cheeks and pulled her into his arms. Taking a big shaky breath, Nicole fought back sobs at Deans actions.

"I'm just so scared we won't find the alpha and I can never go back to my old life," she finally admitted.

Dean pursed his lips together in a hard line. He felt for her, he really did, but her words hurt somewhere deep in his chest for reasons he didn't quite know. All he did know, what that the thought of dropping Nicole back off in Phoenix and driving away made him want to punch something, but that was what she wanted. She was out here crying in the middle of the night because she wanted nothing more than to go back to Phoenix and back to her old life.

Swallowing the sudden lump in his throat, Dean squeezed her shoulder. "We're gonna find him, Nikki, I promised didn't I?"

Pulling away from him and wiping her eyes, she managed a small smile. "You're right. Everything always seems worse in the middle of the night. You ever get that feeling around 4 am? Where everything just seems impossible."

Dean glanced down at his hands and Nicole could tell his mind was a million miles away in that moment.

"Yeah, I've been there," he admitted. "There's a lot you don't know about before you joined up with us. There was an apocalypse that was pretty stressful and I though I was gonna lose Sam for a while."

Knowing how much Dean loved his younger brother, Nicole thought the word "stressful" was probably an understatement, but she and Dean were similar in the way they both never liked to admit how much things bothered them.

"You came out on top, though. Like you guys always do" Nicole reminded him, reaching over to squeeze his knee.

"Yeah, we did. Come on sweetheart, let's get you back to bed before Sam starts to think you killed me out here." Dean stood from his place on Bobby's front stairs and reached a hand down for her, noticing for the first time that she was just wearing one of his big tee-shirts and a pair of purple underwear.

Reaching up to take his hand, Nicole flashed her fangs at him. "Call me sweetheart again and I will kill you out here, changing back be damned," she joked, but Dean didn't smile. "I'm kidding, Dean, you're allowed to laugh."

Opening the door for her, Dean looked her up and down. "Nicole, where are your pants?"

"What? Oh…" Nicole pulled she shirt down as far as it would go. "It was hot and I didn't expect to run into anyone in the middle of the night."

When they reached the stairs, Nicole walked up them while holding the shirt down as far as it would go so she wouldn't flash Dean.

"Jesus Christ," she head him mutter and she cheeks burned in embarrassment.

When they were both safely back in their rooms, neither were able to sleep any more that night.

 **AN: Next chapter they will be back on the road again, with Dean and Nicole as in denial as ever. I hope you all keep reading and don't forget to review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: so... instead of working on my papers for class i decided to write for this instead. Please welcome my original charaters, the Atwater cousins. It may seem random now, but they will be important later! Please review and let me know what you all think! As always, this is unedited and i dont own supernatural**

The next few days at Bobby's were some of the best Nicole had had since she took off with Sam and Dean almost a month ago. In the mornings, Sam and Dean would find a shady spot in the yard for Nicole to practice shooting a target taped to the side of a dilapidated car. Because her eyesight and reflexes were nearly perfect thanks to vampirism, Nicole was an excellent shot, which made Dean extremely jealous.

In the afternoon, Sam, Bobby, and Nicole would dig into Bobby's vast library and try and dig up any information on an original vampire and while they worked, Dean disappeared into Bobby's garage where he was keeping the impala and didn't come out for hours. Well, in all honesty, Nicole wasn't helping with the research much either. She kept getting distracted by the books on vampires and reading all about what she was now. The science nerd in her was too fascinated to put them down and Sam and Bobby didn't blame her.

In the evenings the boys had actual dinners that had been cooked in an actual kitchen, sometimes by Nicole and sometimes by Bobby, instead of fast food. Though Nicole was limited to sucking down bottled blood, she still loved these dinner times. It was when she would see Sam and Dean the happiest she had ever seen them and it was almost as if they all felt at home. Nicole didn't know Bobby that well yet, but she knew that she already loved him, simply for the way he took care of the two brothers she cared so much about. They deserved a father figure because it sounded to Nicole that the one they grew up with was some shit… Not that Nicole would ever say that to Dean's face.

A few days after they arrived, Dean called Nicole out to the garage where he had been working for the past few hours.

"Nikki, come here, I want to show you something."

Nicole looked up from the book she had her face buried in and glanced at Sam who shrugged.

"Alright." Nicole put her book down and donned her cap and shades before following Dean outside.

"You finally gonna show me what you've been doing out here instead of helping us research?" Nicole nudged him playfully in the arm.

"Don't be a jerk until you see it," Dean shot her a sideways look, "It's a present for you."

"I… what?!" Nicole stared at him, open mouthed.

"Just come on…" Dean pushed open the garage door and led her inside. "Look at the rear windows."

"Dean… did you tint the back windows of your baby for me?" Nicole pushed her shades off her face and stared at him.

Dean looked away from her and busied himself with cleaning a smudge off the car with his sleeve. "I, uh, thought it would make car rides easier for you."

Nicole almost felt herself tearing up. Dean really did care about her. This gesture made her feel like she wasn't just someone he put up with until they could find the cure… that maybe she had become a part of their rag tag family too.

"Dean," she grabbed his face and made him look at her. "This is the most thoughtful thing anyone has ever done for me. Thank you."

Dean's ears turned pink and he cleared his throat. "Yeah, no problem."

Before she could stop herself, Nicole rocked up on her toes and pressed a small kiss to Dean's lips. He stared at her in shock and then it was Nicole's turn to blush.

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have done that," she backtracked stepping away from him, but Dean grabbed her hand before she could move.

"It's fine," Dean said, his face unreadable and they stared at each other for an immeasurable amount of time, neither sure what to say.

Finally, Nicole broke the silence with a grin. "And to think you couldn't stand me the first few days I was with you guys, and now I get special accommodations."

Unable to stand the tension in the garage, Nicole told Dean they probably needed her back inside and immediately dashed inside and upstairs.

A few minutes later, when Dean wandered back into the living room, Sam looked suspiciously at his brother.

"Dean, what did you do?" He asked, and even Bobby put down his book to listen.

Dean froze halfway through opening a beer. "Why do you always think I've done something?" He glared at Sam and threw himself on to the couch.

"Because Nikki just ran though here like she'd seen a ghost and 90% of the time when she's upset it's because you did something." Sam leaned forward in his chair and stared at his brother.

"I really didn't this time, Sam. I actually took what you said the other night seriously and I did something nice."

Sam narrowed his eyes at Dean. "You don't appear to have another black eye… so what happened."

Dean sighed, realizing he wasn't getting out of telling Sam. "I showed her that I tinted the back windows of the car so that she can ride without being totally covered from now on."

Both Sam and Bobby'e eyebrows shot up and they shared a loaded look at the fact that Dean modified his car for this girl.

"And…" Sam prodded, knowing there was more to freak Nicole out so much.

"And… she kissed me," Dean admitted, feeling a little bit like a high schooler as he did so, "and then she said she shouldn't have done it."

Sam burst out laughing at that. "You sound disappointed, but did you honestly expect any other response?"

Dean raised an eyebrow at his brother and Sam continued. "I mean the last time this happened, you basically told her she wasn't a real person and freaked out and she punched you in the face."

Bobby choked on his drink. "She punched you in the face?"

"Yeah, it was like the second night she was with us," Sam told him, "it was great. Dean had a black eye for like 2 weeks."

"I am still right here," Dean reminded them.

"So you finally found a girl who doesn't take your shit, huh?" Bobby mused, looking Dean up and down. "You need find her the cure and then marry this girl," he told him.

Dean took a long sip of his beer and glanced between his brother and Bobby, making the split second decision to stop pretending like he didn't care about Nicole, vampire or not. If he had to be honest with himself, he had had feelings for her since the moment she climbed into his car in the middle of that first night, he had just needed time to come to terms with the fact that she was a vampire. He had nearly driven himself crazy with jealousy the past few weeks every time then went out and it had become useless to pretend he felt otherwise… at least to Sam and Bobby.

"I doesn't matter anyways though," he said, "need I remind you that she kissed me… and then took it back? She doesn't feel the same."

"Come on, yes she does," Sam scoffed. "She's just as scared as you are."

"Well then what happens when we find the cure? She goes back to med school in Phoenix and I keep hunting, probably never seeing her again." Dean finished his beer and slammed it on the table. "Okay, I'm done talking about this," he said, getting up and marching out of the living room, leaving Sam and Bobby to stare after him.

A few hours later, when Sam and Bobby were holed up in the kitchen fixing dinner for the night and Nicole had yet to come back down from her room, Dean was flipping through TV channels when he hear the rumble of an engine coming up Bobby's drive.

"We got incoming," he called into the kitchen and both Sam and Bobby hurried to the living room window.

"Looks like the Atwater cousins," Bobby said, eyeing the red Camaro that had just parked in front of his house, and both Sam and Dean groaned.

"The Backwaters… our favorite people," Sam muttered and Bobby shot him a stern look.

"They come here sometimes for information. They may not be the friendliest hunters, but don't go causing problems with them in my house," he said, mainly to Dean.

"Oh come on, Bobby," Dean scoffed. "They're a bunch of backwoods hill billies with bad attitudes and you know it." But before Bobby could respond, there was a knock on the door and three men made their way though Bobby's front door.

"Bobby!" The biggest, oldest, and in the Winchester's opinion, meanest, and stupidest of the group, Marcus, clapped Bobby on the shoulder in greeting.

"Hey, Marcus, Ian, Joel, it's been a while. You guys remember Sam and Dean?" Bobby nodded in their direction.

"Winchester? Of course. We didn't see your car out front." Joel stepped around his cousin into the room.

"Good to see you guys," Sam nodded at them, while Dean continued to frown, a bitter taste from the last time they had all crossed paths still in his mouth.

Looking between the two families who appeared one wrong move away from opening fire on each other, Bobby clapped his hands together. "Well, I wish I could offer you guys something to eat, but we only cooked for 3 tonight. Can I get you a beer instead?"

Marcus opened his mouth to respond, but was cut short when Nicole decided to bound down the stairs. "Hey guys! Did I hear a car pull up?" She skidded to a halt at the entrance to the living room, hair wet from a shower and already dressed in her pyjamas, but with pants on this time, Dean was pleased to see.

"Oh sorry. I didn't know you guys were having company over." Nicole immediately went to stand next to Sam and Dean, sensing the tension in the room and was highly aware of the way the three newcomer's eyes followed her across the room.

"We didn't either, sweetheart. But Nicole, this is Marcus, Ian, and Joel Atwater," he said, pointing to them each in turn, "And they were just about to tell us why they are here."

"We got this stubborn spirit a few hours away that just won't quit no matter what we try, so we figured we'd swing by and check Bobby's library," Joel told the group, "You mind Bobby?"

"Of course not. I'll go pull some spirit books out. You guys take a seat and the boys can bring you something to drink."

Dean frowned at being told to fetch his least favorite group of hunters a beer, but Nicole stepped on his foot so he and Sam headed to the kitchen without complaint.

"You all need some help?" Nicole asked the three Atwaters, peeking over Bobby's shoulder at what books he was pulling down, "I'm pretty good at research."

"That she is," Bobby said, dropping a pile of books on the coffee table for them all.

"We have one smarty parts future doctor on our hands," Dean chuckled as he reentered the room and handed Nicole a beer.

"Future doctor, huh?" one of the cousins asked and she wasn't sure which one he was.

"I'm about to go into my third year of med school," Nicole replied.

"So how'd you get mixed up with the Winchesters?" The biggest one, Marcus chimed in.

Making eye contact with Dean across them room, he gave an almost imperceptible shake of his head and Nicole realized that these cousins were not the type of people who would be accepting of a vegetarian vampire.

"Um… they saved my life about a month back and I've been following them around ever since."

Marcus smirked. "So are you a hunter groupie now or something?"

Nicole's mouth dropped open in shock, but before she could express her indignation, Dean spoke over her.

"Don't be stupid Marcus."

"Come on, Man. I'm only wondering if you have to be a Winchester or any old hunter would do." Marcus grinned slyly at Nicole and even his cousins looked a little uneasy.

"Excuse me!" Nicole nearly shouted.

"You want to ditch these boys and come for a ride with me and my cousins?" He asked, and Nicole couldn't believe someone could be such an ass.

"Marcus, seriously," Sam cut in.

"She can't speak for herself? You got a reason why she can't come?" Marcus asked, turning his attention to Sam.

"Does the fact that I don't want to count for anything to you?" Nicole asked, crossing her arms across her chest.

"She's my girlfriend," Dean blurted out, coming to stand with his hands on her shoulders.

Sam choked on his beer and Nicole did her best to keep her face impassive, as if this wasn't completely new information to her. Marcus was silent for a few moments, looking between the two of them, but he finally threw his hands up in the air and leaned back into his chair.

"Sorry man, I was just messing around."

"How about we just help you all figure out how to gank this spirit and then we can all be on our way?" Bobby suggested, before Dean and Marcus came to blows. Joel caught Nicole's eye as she went to reach for her book again and gave her a small apologetic smile and she nodded at him.

They group worked in tense silence for almost an hour before Marcus, in an attempt to make amends, offered to get everyone another beer from the kitchen. Nicole and Dean took advantage of his absence to have a whispered conversation in the corner.

"Dean what the hell?!"

"I'm sorry, I just thought this would be the fastest way to get him to leave you alone. They'll be gone in a few hours."

Nicole huffed in annoyance. "I appreciate the help, but I shouldn't have to belong to another man to get someone to leave me alone. No should be enough. It's fucked up."

"I know," Dean squeezed her arm, "and as if you would ever belong to a man." He scoffed and Nicole couldn't help but chuckle, but their good mood was quickly spoiled as Marcus walked back into the room.

"Saved your life huh?" He asked Nicole, holding up one of the plastic bottles of animal blood that had been hidden in Bobby's fridge. "I knew there was something more going on."

"It's cow blood," Nicole told him, deciding it was pointless to try and deny what Marcus had obviously caught on to.

"So?" He scoffed, "A filthy bloodsucker is a filthy bloodsucker and if we had come across you instead of these softies, you'd be dead right now." He uncapped the bottle and slowly poured it out on Bobby's floor. "Come and get it, vampire."

Dean immediately stepped in front of her and reached for his gun, which caused Ian and Joel to jump to their feet next to their cousin.

"Woah, Woah, Woah!" Bobby stepped in the middle of the room. "There will be no violence in my living room. Nicole doesn't kill people and she is a guest here. If you can't respect that then I suggest you guys high tail it back to where you came from."

"Who knew would have ever thought that the Winchester brothers would have a pet vampire…" Ian scoffed, "come on Marcus," he pulled his cousin on the arm, "let's get out of here. We can get better information elsewhere."

With one last withering glace at the brothers and Nicole, the three Atwater's stopped out of Bobby's living room with Dean's words of "I hope that ghost kills you guys" following them out the door.

"Holy shit," Sam said, still looking flabbergasted. "Did someone piss in Marcus' coffee this morning? I don't remember him being that terrible."

"So those are what other hunters are like…" Nicole mused, "well they make you at the beginning look warm and fuzzy," she said to Dean.

"You have no idea," Dean shook his head and Nicole punched him in the arm.

"OW! What the hell was that for?"

"That is for jumping in front of me you idiot. I'm immortal and you aren't! Now go get a mop."

 **AN: too intense? too much of an ass hole? Review! Thank you :]**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Hey everyone! I am so incredibly sorry for taking so long to update. End of term was so hectic, but I am officially done with my first term of my degree! I'm currently on a flight back from Afica writing this instead of sleeping because I love you guys so much 3**

 **I orginally wrote this chapter very differently, but I had a computer malfunction and it didn't save so I rewrote it and decided to add a slight lemon in because I felt like it :p I say slight in the fact that it's not too graphic, but if you dont want to read it, I will have it labled!**

 **Please review :] I love knowing what you all are thinking and this chapter is extra long! Not beta'ed as always.**

Sam and Dean were lying on the floor, both unmoving, but Nicole could see blood staining both of their shirts. Taking a deep breath, she ran to Dean's side, dropping to the floor beside him. Turning him over, she reached out to check for a pulse, but jerked her hand back when she realized that there was no reason to check… his throat had been ripped out. Falling backwards, she put a hand to her mouth in shock, but when she pulled it away it was covered with blood and suddenly she understood. She had killed them. Marcus's voice was ringing in her ears. "I told you all bloodsuckers were the same. It was only a matter of time until you killed them." Nicole glanced up just in time to see Marcus swinging a machete at her and barely had time to let out a scream.

"Nicole!" Through the fog filling her brain, Nicole vaguely registered something grabbing her arm and she immediately jerked away from it, sitting up in a panic.

"Woah there!" She heard Dean's voice coming from the edge of her bed and within a split second she threw herself into his arms.

"You're okay! You're Okay" she whispered.

"Of course I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be?" Dean asked, confusing coloring his voice.

"What about Sam? Is he okay?" Nicole asked, pulling out of Dean's arms and looking like she was half ready to run out of the room and find Sam herself.

"He's fine, Nicole," Dean reassured her, running a hand down her arm. "I heard him snoring on my way into your room. Now do you want to tell me what this is about?"

Remembering the all too real feeling of their warm blood in her mouth, Nicole immediately shook her head, unwilling to share the monster she had become in her dream.

Dean leveled her with a hard glare. "I thought we were getting past this."

"Oh are we?" Nicole cocked an eyebrow at him. "Because you are so open about your feelings and you always come talk to me when you are upset."

Dean pursed his lips knowing that she was right. He was just as reluctant to talk about his vulnerabilities as she was. It was so much easier to pretend he didn't have them. Rather than admit she was right, Dean did was he did best… deflected.

"You don't have to carry everything alone you know."

"I've been doing it for years, why stop now?" Nicole snapped, then immediately felt guilty. She'd been shutting people out since she was a kid, ever since they had run away from her father, but she trusted the Winchesters and knew that Dean was just trying to help. It went against every fiber of her being to open herself up, but she was trying.

"You and Sam were dead," she whispered… "In my dream you were dead. And I had killed you."

Dean, instead of pushing her away as she had expected since she had just admitted she just dreamt about murdering him and drinking his blood, pulled her into his arms.

"What Marcus said must have really gotten to you huh?" He asked, resting his chin on top of her head.

"He was in my dream, too. He decapitated me with a machete."

Dean pulled back and looked her in the eye. "Nicole, you are not going to kill anyone and we aren't going to let Marcus anywhere near you."

Flopping back down on her pillow, Nicole ran a hand over her face. "It felt so real. More real than any dream I have ever had," she admitted.

"Well It wasn't. Now scoot over, no more nightmares tonight."

It would be so easy for Nicole to slide over and let Dean sleep next to her for the rest of the night as had become their ritual the past few weeks, but with the taste of his blood still fresh in her mouth, she was scared.

"Dean, I'm fine. Go sleep in your own bed." She needed some space to clear her head.

"Don't lie to me sweetheart. I can always tell when you lie, which I should say is all the time and I normally don't call you out on it, but I can tell you are really freaked out by this and I bet if I go back to my room you won't sleep another wink tonight."

Rolling on to her side to face him, Nicole sighed. "You don't have to take care of me Dean."

"Maybe, I want to. Why are you so difficult?" He retorted.

"Why are YOU so difficult?" She shot back.

"I'll show you difficult," Dean said, his face splitting into a grin and before Nicole even had a chance to react, he pounced on her with the speed of a highly trained hunter and started tickling her.

If Nicole had been able to breath or retain any sort of control over her muscles, she would have easily been able to throw Dean off, but as it was, she was very ticklish and couldn't do anything except let out a shriek and try to curl away from him. Moving to straddle her, Dean grabbed both of her wrists in one of his hands and pinned them above her head.

"Dean stop!" She cried, gasping for breath, still trying to wiggle her way away from him in between laughs.

"Not until you surrender." He grinned mercilessly and continued his assault on her sides.

"You're gonna wake Sam up!" She pointed out between giggles.

"No YOU'RE gonna wake Sam up," Dean said with a wink, "Who knew you were such a screamer."

"Fine. FINE! You win, I give up!" Nicole panted, unable to take another second of tickling.

Dean grinned at her triumphantly and finally let his fingers still, but made no move to get off of her. Swallowing hard, Dean took in the sight of Nicole beneath him, cheeks flushed and chest heaving and decided it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He still had her hands pinned above her head and the usual sexual tension that crackled between them seemed to have increased ten fold.

Nicole saw Dean's gaze darken and her heart started pounding in her chest. There were a million reasons not to do this, but at that moment every single one of them flew out of her head. Even Dean's reaction last time they almost crossed this line seemed irrelevant when he was looking at her like that and before she had a chance to put her walls back up and get control of the situation, Dean leaned down and pressed his lips roughly against hers and Nicole was lost.

 **Begin Lemon**

Dean kissed exactly how she remember; thoroughly and styled for her pleasure. He definitely knew what women liked. Pushing away the thought of how many woman had probably come before her, Nicole finally gained enough of her wits back to jerk her hands out of Dean's grasp, threading one into his hair and digging the other into his lower back, pulling him harder against her. Dean rocked against her and Nicole let out a strangled breath against his lips.

With his hands now free, Dean slid them under her shirt and began caressing the bare skin of her back. Unable to stand being pinned under Dean any longer when she felt like she was going to internally combust, Nicole flipped the both of them over and used her new position to pull Dean's shirt over his head. The second his torso was bear, Nicole sat up and pulled her own shirt off and had the pleasure of seeing Dean's eyes widen at the sight of her naked chest. Filled with a new boost of confidence, Nicole decided to give Dean a taste of his own medicine and pinned his own hands above his head as she leaned down to kiss him again.

Dean struggled against her hold in vain. "Let me touch you," he whispered and Nicole shook her head with a sly smile on her face.

"Oh hell no. I am not playing this game," Dean muttered before sweeping Nicole off of him and reversing their positions.

Being with Dean was an entirely new experience for Nicole. Whereas most guys she had been with could only focus on one thing at a time, Dean's hands and mouth had never left her body. She now understood what other women meant when they said they felt worshipped in bed.

 **End Lemon**

Nicole was currently staring at her ceiling, her mind unable to quiet. On one hand, that had easily been the best sex of her life, but on the other hand, reality was coming back to her and she was worried that she and Dean had just royally screwed up their relationship.

"I can literally hear your mind going 100 miles an hour." Dean spoke softly, propping himself up on his elbows to look down at her. He ran one hand down her hip gently. "Stop overthinking."

Easier said than done, Nicole thought to herself. She was beginning to realize that she may have just made a huge mistake, even if it was one that she didn't regret. Nicole didn't do intimacy well. She hardly dated and when she did, she always kept them at arms length. Before tonight, she had already had a massive crush on Dean, but then she just had to go and sleep with him to make it worse. They were getting dangerously close to intimacy and it was making her want to pull away and protect herself from inevitably being hurt by Dean.

But instead of revealing the chaos she felt inside, Nicole just smiled at Dean and said "you're right. Good night, Dean." She rolled over on to her side facing away from him, knowing that she wouldn't be able to sleep any more that night.

Within a second, Nicole felt Dean's arms snake around her waist and he pulled her flush against his chest. Nicole couldn't help the small grin that spread across her lips.

"Dean…" She whispered. "You know I hate being cuddled." They'd had this discussion right after he tried to hold her after on of her nightmares.

"I still don't believe you," he replied. "No one hates being cuddled."

"I do," She said, attempting to shrug him off. "It's too much touching."

"Oh and what we just did wasn't?"

"That's different…" She murmured.

"Well get over it," Dean whispered against her neck. "I am going to hold you and we're going back to sleep."

When Nicole awoke again the next morning, the sun was barely rising and she was shocked to realize that she had fallen asleep again despite what she had been expecting. Dean wasn't awake yet, but his arm was still securely wrapped around her and Nicole desperately needed to escape and regain some clarity after last night.

Taking a deep breath, Nicole carefully lifted Dean's arm off of her and rolled out from underneath it. Replacing her body with her pillow, she gently set his arm back down and let out the breath she had been holding as Dean grumbled, but didn't wake. Slipping her clothes back on, Nicole crept down the stairs as silently as she could, knowing what a light sleeper Dean was.

Making her way into the kitchen, Nicole turned on the coffee maker, making one her favorites that was one of the few human things she was still allowed to have. Nicole grabbed her now full mug and made her way to the front porch, deciding to watch the sunrise. Pulling out her phone, she sent a text so Allison, asking her to call her when she woke up. She needed her best friends advice right now. While she was at it, she sent a message to her mom, brother and older sister, letting them know she was still alive and feeding them a few more lies about her summer so they wouldn't worry. To her surprise, her sister called her a split second later.

"Em! What are you doing awake?" Nicole answered, a smile spreading across her face. She had missed her sister, not having talked to her since she hit the road with Sam and Dean almost a month ago.

"Morning sickness," she complained. "Don't ever get pregnant. It's not as fun as it sounds."

"Well, as a med student, I don't think pregnancy or birth sound fun at all so don't worry about that," Nicole joked back.

"I haven't had a real conversation with you in so long! I had to call knowing you were by your phone," Emily gushed and began peppering Nicole with questions about her new job traveling America. Unable to give any real answers, Nicole quickly deflected her sisters questions and asked about the baby and her husband instead and as Emily chatted, Nicole's mind was free to wander.

She often wondered how she and her sister, though so close in age, ended up so different. After their rocky childhood, where Nicole shut herself off and became distrustful, Emily did the opposite. She jumped from one serious relationship to the next from the time she was 14 until she eventually married her college sweetheart right after graduation. Nicole on the other hand, had never had a successful relationship and got the reputation for being an Ice Queen. Nicole was perfectly happy focusing on her career and keeping to herself where Emily gave her heart away to every she dated before she settled down and started her white picket fence life. Sometimes Nicole wondered if there was seriously something wrong with her, preventing her from ever having anything more serious than a crush, but when she voiced these concerns to Emily and Allison, they both assured her that she just needed to wait for the man special enough to sweep her off her feet. Nicole thought that was unlikely.

As the sun fully rose into the sky and Nicole drained the last of her coffee said good-bye to her deliriously happy sister and made her way back into the house. She was standing in the kitchen rinsing her mug when someone else finally awoke. She could immediately tell it was Dean by his gait and though her breath caught in her throat, she didn't turn from the sink. She had done some thinking while vaguely listening to Emily chatter, and decided that given her propensity for blowing up perfectly good relationships by running away and given Dean's womanizing, they had made a big mistake which shouldn't be repeated no matter how much it pained her. If she had to guess, Dean would probably be relieved that she wasn't going to force the issue and cling on to him so she was really doing him a favor.

She heard Dean approach her from behind and his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Morning, sweetheart," he said, pressing a kiss to her shoulder. Sighing heavily, Nicole stepped out of his arms and turned to face him.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" She asked, a small smile softening the blow.

"Even now?" Dean cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Especially now," Nicole said, drying her hands on Bobby's dishtowel.

"Do we need to talk about this?" Dean shifted uncomfortably.

"Nope. It happened, it was fun, it was great even, but not a good idea," Nicole shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal at all.

"Right…" Dean drawled, his mind still attempting to process what Nicole had just said to him. "You're okay with this?" He gestured between the two of them.

"You know mean, Dean-o. I'm always okay. Don't fret." And with that Nicole headed back up stairs to take a shower.

Dean watched as Nicole ducked out of the kitchen at a complete loss for words. Not a good idea? A step forward, or inevitable is what Dean would have called it, but maybe she was right, he reminded himself. She was going back to med school in 2 months and besides, what did a 30 year old with a GED have to offer a 23 year old genius. Resisting the urge to punch something, Dean decided to skip breakfast and head out to the garage until he no longer wanted to kick himself.

After a long phone call with Allison in which she called Nicole an idiot and that Sam and told her how crazy Dean was about her, which Nicole ignored, the vampire headed back downstairs, saying hi to Sam and Bobby, before grabbing the next book in their research pile and digging in. Within the hour, Sam and Bobby had joined her in the living room, but Dean had remained mysteriously absent which had Sam shooting her sidelong looks all morning.

Everyone in the house was getting frustrated. Nicole felt as though she'd read more books these past few days than she had ever read in her life, even during finals and was about half a second from throwing the one in her hands at the wall when a passage suddenly jumped off the page at her.

"Oh my God!" She shrieked. Sam and Bobby snapped their heads towards her.

"Holy Shit! You guys! I found him! I fucking found him!" Both of the men immediately jumped up and ran around the back of her chair to read over her shoulder.

Of course the passage didn't include how to track the alpha or where to find him because nothing could ever be so easy, but it did give a physical description of the worlds oldest vampire and a note that that he was most often sighted in the bayous of southern Louisiana.

"It's not an instruction manual by any means, but at least now we know where and what we are looking for!" Nicole beamed up at Sam and let out a whoop. Scooping her up, Sam spun Nicole in a circle letting out a bark of laughter.

"What's going on in here?"

Nicole and Sam froze as Dean appeared in the doorway with a frown on his face. Ignoring his bad mood, Nicole ran and launched herself into Dean's arms. "We found him!" she cried, "We finally found him!"

Without any further delay, the gang said a good-bye to Bobby with a promise to return soon, updated Cas on what they had found, and began driving South. Now that they had a lead, Nicole felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Deciding that it wouldn't hurt to take their time, the brothers found a few cases on the way to Louisiana to work, the first about a days drive from Bobby's house. It had been a simple salt and burn of a spirit that had been haunting an abandoned house in Yukon, Oklahoma which had been responsible for the near death experiences of a few amateur ghost hunting teams. While the boys were busy chopping their way through the basement wall where the body of the wife of the last own was hidden, Nicole had had a great time shooting salt rounds through the spirit. When their salt rounds had run out, she had grabbed an iron rod and pretended to be a baseball player batting ghosts while laughing gleefully. Dean looked at her like she was insane when they finally lit the corpse up, but it was easy to enjoy ghost hunting when you were a strong, fast and nearly invincible vampire.

That night they went celebrating and Nicole, who was squeezed into her most flattering jeans and a low cut tank top, was not lacking of admirers, allowing some of them to lead her out on to the dance floor.

It felt good not to think about Dean for the night, Nicole thought as she shook her hair back and looked up at the wanna-be cowboy she was dancing with. Suddenly hungry, Nicole excused herself and back to the brothers table where Dean was hosting court, but she couldn't bring herself to care. She earned a glare from Dean's fangirls when she walked up but, she couldn't bring herself to care.

"Dean," she waved her hands rudely in front of his face trying to catch his attention.

"What?" He grunted, tearing his eyes away from the blonde in a short jean skirt standing next to him.

"Can I have the car keys?"

"…Why? You can't drive baby, you know that."

"I know, you jerk, I'm hungry." Nicole held out her hand impatiently, ignoring the other girls at the table watching the exchange. As Dean dug in his pocket for the keys, the Blonde finally got the nerve to speak up.

"Who's this?" She asked Dean in a hushed voice, which Nicole still clearly heard. She almost laughed at the pink tinge that crept up Dean's neck. Sam, however, had no problems laughing at his brother's discomfort, no doubt aware of what had transpired between them thanks to Allison.

With a glare at Sam, Dean turned back to the blonde, "um.. our cousin," he lied, trying to salvage his chances with her.

Snatching the keys from Dean's hand, Nicole made a sound of disgust. "Gross, Dean," she said and Sam, who had just raised his bottle to his mouth, laughed so hard he spit his beer onto the table. Making her way outside, Nicole froze halfway across the parking lot as a dark figure darted away from the impala. Her senses immediately on over drive, Nicole ran forward, shouting as she went. Just as soon as she got close enough to make out the car the figure had jumped into, it sped off into the night, but she could have sworn it looked like the Atwater's red camero.

 **AN: so what are the Atwaters doing following them through Oklahoma? Please review! I'll try to update soon, but I have family coming to visit so it might be crazy. HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Hello Readers! I apologize for the long delay between chapters, grad school has been getting really intense. Also, I apologize because not much interesting happens in this chapter, but it was necessary to get to the next part of the story. Don't lose faith in me :] As always, this is unbetaed and only Nicole belongs to me, you guys are welcome to take the Atwaters... they suck.**

 **Please review 3**

"Dean!" Nicole came running back into the bar and skidded to a halt next to the boys table.

Dean briefly diverted his attention from the girl standing at his side and glanced at Nicole. "Yes?"

"I think someone was trying to break into your car," Nicole breathed, her adrenaline running high.

"This better be some kind of joke," Dean's face was suddenly stern.

"It's not and I swear it was the Atwaters. I think I saw their camero tearing out of the parking lot when I went out."

"Son of a bitch." Without so much as a word to the girl he had been talking to, Dean stood from the table and made his way outside with Sam and Nicole hot on his heels.

Nicole and Sam stood tensely off to the side while Dean obsessed over his car, looking for any sort of damage.

"Can you tell if they got in?" Nicole asked hesitantly. Whatever the Atwaters wanted with Dean's car, it couldn't be good.

Dean sighed, "No, but with any sort of skilled hunter you wouldn't be able to. We don't leave evidence."

"Hey, get out of the way. I have an idea." Nicole motioned for Dean to step back from the car. She took the keys from his hand and opened the driver's door. She'd never tried this type of thing before, but she reckoned that she might be able to use her powerful sense of smell to tell if any of then had been in car. She was so used to the smell of Sam and Dean that anything out of the ordinary would surely stand out. Crawling into Dean's seat, Nicole shut the door, closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Dean was staring at her bewildered through the window. He looked at Sam who simply shrugged in response.

"Nikki, what are you doing?" He called through the window, but she just put up a finger to silence him and kept her eyes shut.

After a few more seconds, Nicole rolled the window down and shook her head. "One of them was definitely in here. I can smell him."

"You can?" Sam asked, peaking past her into the car.

"Smells nothing like you guys," Nicole shrugged and exited the car.

After going through the interior and taking inventory of all the weapons in the trunk, Dean proclaimed that nothing was missing, which confused the three of them even more.

"What did they want then?" Sam paced around the car, running a hand through his hair.

"Maybe Nicole interrupted them before they got what they wanted?" Dean suggested, and Sam let out a derisive snort.

"When is it ever that easy?" He asked, "And what could we have in the car that they couldn't get from some where else?"

No one had an answer.

With no other leads, the trio decided it was best for them to retreat to their motel room for the rest of the night.

Remembering why she had originally come out to the car, Nicole cracked open a bottle from the cooler drained it in a few gulps, surprised by how hungry she was. When they pulled into the motel parking lot, Nicole grabbed her bag with a sigh.

"You guys do realize you aren't broke any more right? We've made a few thousand dollars off pawning things this month. We could actually stay in a hotel once in a while." Nicole griped, noticing a suspicious stain on the carpet of the room.

"I'm sorry, Princess. Is this not up to your lofty standards?" Dean threw his bag down onto the bed closest to the door as usual.

Nicole pursed her lips at his attitude, but let it slide tonight because his baby had been broken into and it was obviously stressing him out.

Throwing up her hands, Nicole shrugged, "I'm just saying dude. It might be nice once and a while."

Before Dean could retort, Nicole retreated into the bathroom to get the first shower. While the hot water ran over her, Nicole's mind drifted back to Dean… as it usually did.

Today would be the first time that they slept together where they were staying in a room with only two beds. Nicole didn't want to sleep in close proximity to Dean, but the only worse than that would be to admit defeat and sleep with Sam or on the couch. The idea of letting Dean know he got to her was worse that the thought of sleeping tensely next to him all night. Resigning herself to several uncomfortable nights next to Dean until the awkwardness faded, Nicole toweled off and slipped into her sleep shorts and a tee-shirt

Several hours later, Nicole gasped awake in the quiet of the night with her stomach churning and her throat on fire. She'd had another dream about draining Sam and Dean, but what horrified her more than the dream was how massively hungry she was after dreaming about killing her two best friends other than Allison.

Slowing her breathing, Nicole glanced at Dean and was thankful to see that he was still sleeping. Slipping out of bed, Nicole silently made her way to the mini fridge and pulled out her stash of blood. Settling herself on the love seat, Nicole knew she wouldn't be able to sleep for the rest of the night, not with the imaginary taste of Sam and Dean's blood still in her mouth. She couldn't climb back into bed next to Dean and risk another nightmare… or be next to Dean while she was so hungry.

Before she knew it, Nicole had finished the last two bottle she had and sighed realizing that she would need to make Sam and Dean do a blood run first thing in the morning. Though she hadn't meant to, but Nicole ended up dozing off again curled up on the love seat and that was where Sam and Dean found her the next morning, next to two empty bottles of blood.

"Nicole", Sam whispered, gently shaking her awake. She jerked up and blinked a few times trying to get Sam into focus. He and Dean gave each other loaded looks.

"Anything you want to tell us?" He asked.

"We're out of blood," she replied, confused, her voice rough with sleep.

"You normally drink two bottles in a day, not two in one sitting," Sam pointed out.

Nicole stretched her arms above her head and rolled the kinks out of her neck. "Like Dean never binges on cheeseburgers and fries every once in a while," She scoffed, hoping they couldn't see through her deflection. In reality, she awoke so hungry after her dream that she had to chug both bottles just to make the burning in her throat go away, but she didn't want to worry the brothers or have them think she was losing control of herself.

"You know, since it's daylight we cant exactly score you some more from an animal hospital or something until nightfall right?" Dean said, cocking an eyebrow at her.

Nicole mentally cursed, but just smiled at Dean and said "I know, don't worry".

Since they had wrapped up their case the night before, Nicole and the brothers found another case a few hours south and hit the road. They were heading towards Huntsville Arkansas where some demon omens had popped up within the last week. There weren't any other mysterious deaths or anything, just the omens, which meant the brothers needed to figure out what the hell a demon was doing hanging out in a small town in Arkansas if it didn't involve chaos and destruction.

For most of the ride, Nicole had her headphones on blasting music to drown out her thoughts. She kept her eyes glued on the scenery flying past her window so she didn't spend too much time thinking about how hungry she was and how she could hear the blood being pumped through Sam and Dean's bodies. When they first got in the car, Nicole had made the mistake of glancing at Sam's neck where she hadn't been able to tear her eyes away from his pulse point. She refused to look at either of them until they were out of the enclosed space of the Impala.

As she stared out the window with her noise-cancelling headphones on, Nicole was unaware of the brothers talking a few feet away from her.

"So, anything you want to tell me about that last night at Bobby's?" Sam asked his brother.

Dean looked away from the road to give his brother a disapproving look. "Why do I get the feeling you already know?"

"Because I do. It helps to have an in with Nicole's best friend."

Dean rolled his eyes. "There's nothing to talk about," he replied, his grip tight on the steering wheel.

"Nothing? Really?" Sam smirked at him, "Not a single thing?"

"No."

"Come on, Dean. You vanished for the whole morning after. It can't be nothing."

"Don't you already know everything?" Dean snapped, "You act like we don't see you texting and sneaking outside to call Allison all the time."

Now it was Sam's turn to roll his eyes. "Don't make this about me, Dean. I just want to know your side of it. Try and figure out why you both are being so stubborn."

As Dean remained silent, Sam sighed and decided to move the conversation along himself. "Allison says that Nicole is being a complete idiot, which apparently Nicole does a lot."

Dean grunted in acknowledgement.

"And that she does have feelings for you even though she's pushing you away. Allison says that's kind of her thing, pushing people away, especially those that have the power to hurt her," Sam continued.

"Maybe Nicole is doing the right thing," Dean countered.

"I don't see how denying the both of you a chance to be happy is the right thing."

Dean glanced at Nicole in the rear view mirror and let out a heavy sigh. "We talked about this before, Sammy. She goes back to med school, we continue hunting. She lives a normal life with a guy her own age that has more to offer her." Dean looked back again to make sure Nicole was still staring out the window engrossed in her music before glancing sideways at Sam.

"Have you ever thought that she might know what she's getting into better than any other girl you've dated and doesn't care what we do for a living?" Sam leveled his brother with a hard stare.

"Why do you always make me think about these things, Sammy? I hate you."

"No you don't!"

It was after dark by the time the trio arrived at their destination. It was clear to Dean that something was going on with Nicole between the nightmares and barely speaking to anyone so he decided to take her earlier suggestion to heart and actually book a hotel to take a break from the string of motels. It was by no means 5 star, but it had clean sheets and a Jacuzzi bath tub, which he thought might distract Nicole from her nightmares, but she had an unexpected response.

Upon walking into the room, Nicole immediately spied the sofa and ran over to is. "Is this a pull out couch? I am totally sleeping here!" She said before dumbing her bag on the floor and flopping down on it.

Sam watched his brother freeze in the doorway for a split second before throwing his bad on the bed by the door with more force than necessary and turning to leave again. "I'm going on a blood run," he said, stomping back out the door leaving Nicole and Sam alone.

Nicole breathed a sigh of relief knowing that soon she would have the blood she so desperately needed and that tonight she wouldn't have to sleep next ton Dean and risk waking up hungry after a nightmare right next to him.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" Sam asked before shaking his head and retreating into the bathroom. Nicole felt bad shutting both brothers out, but the alternative was even worse, admitting to them that she was having a harder and harder time controlling her bloodlust and was having dreams nearly every night about murdering them both.

 **AN: I hope I still have some readers after that terribly dull chapter, dont worry it will get better! Please review!**


End file.
